Burning Time
by Anime Kat Reaper
Summary: Three years after the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, it's just life as usual for Vongola Decimo. However, soon the Vongola, Shimon, and Millefiore are needed on a mission 400 years to the past and reclaim a stolen weapon...but that's hard when everyone is stuck in their five-year-old bodies! What will happen when they meet up with the First Generation as well? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just like any other day for the young Vongola Decimo; Gokudera threatening to blow everyone up with his dynamite while Uri shredded his face; Yamamoto laughing while observing Uri in maiming her master; Ryohei shouting that Gokudera was an octopus head while encouraging the fight; Lambo demanding candy from random strangers as they come over to see what the ruckus was about; Hibari and Mukuro having a sparring session with Chrome admiring the other Mist Guardians' illusionary technique; and Enma and Tsuna being tortur – **ahem** – _tutored_ by Reborn for not living up to the expectations set by the First Generations.

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna, Loser-Enma; we still have fifty laps around Namimori and then you get to fight Hibari and Ryohei for three hours," said the World's Greatest Hitman, cocking Leon in his hand and pointing it at his students. Even though it had been three years since the Representative Battle with Checkerface, the archobolano still grew up at the rate of normal children, making Reborn in an eight year old body.

"T-th-three hour fight!?" yelled Tsuna in horror.

"F-fifty laps around _all_ of Namimori?" questioned Enma in equal disbelief.

"Th-there's no way that's possible, Reborn!"

"You two got a problem with that?" the baby inquired, a glint to his eyes, and both Tenth Generation bosses gulped in fear, running away as fast as they could, forgoing their usual clumsiness for distance.

Three and a half hours later, Tsuna and Enma were sporting a fresh array of bruises and scrapes; Tsuna had a swollen cheek and Enma two black eyes.

They continued shuffling in their own misery, cursing a certain fedora wearing archobolano under their breath until said baby appeared in front of them.

"Oi, Tsuna; tomorrow there's a party at Vongola Mansion and your prescience as the next boss is required. Loser-Enma and Shimon Famiglia are coming as well, so go tell your Guardians," said Reborn as he promptly kicked Tsuna in the head, causing him to crash into Enma, which sent them both to the ground. "Better hurry; the flight leaves in three hours, but I want your Guardians assembled in twenty minutes."

"Uggh…. I'll see you then, Enma-kun," said Tsuna as both boys rushed off to find their respective Families.

"See ya, Tsuna-kun,"

After bribing Lambo with candy, calling Gokudera and Yamamoto, nearly getting bitten to death my Hibari, jogging (more like sprinting long distances) with Onii-san, and finding Chrome and Mukuro at Kukoyo Land, Tsuna somehow managed to get all his friends to the airport with exactly two minutes to spare.

"Kufufufu….Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better have a good reason for dragging us all to Italy," Mukuro said, brandishing his trident and unnerving everyone but Chrome and Hibari with his red and blue eyes.

"M-Mukuro-san, e-eto, i-it was Reborn's orders and Enma and Shimon are coming too…" Tsuna replied weakly.

"Oi, Pineapple-head, quit intimidating Juudiamie or I'll blow you to bits!" shouted Gokudera.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera; Mukuro was just asking, no need to get so worked up,"

"EXTREMLY, TAKO-HEAD! I WAS WONDERING THE SAME THING MYSELF!"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL-FREAK! TURF-TOP!"

"STUPIDERA! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY! GIMME IT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, TAKO-HEAD!?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Ma, ma,"

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you all to death," snapped Hibari, brandishing a tonfa before yawning and heading onto the waiting private plane.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"B-Boss," a timid voice said. Tsuna looked over and saw Chrome pointing down the hall. "Shimon Family has arrived,"

At the news, everyone stopped and looked down the hall before starting new arguments with the Shimon. It relaxed Tsuna to see how seamlessly they melded together; Koyo and Ryohei having a spirited yelling match, Adelheid blushing and kicking Julie, Lambo climbing over Rauji, Yamamoto and Karou talking about baseball, and Gokudera observing Shitt P. meditate.

"Five seconds left," Enma sighed in relief. "Hey, Tsuna-kun,"

"Hi again Enma-kun, Shimon Family minna-san,"

"Now that we're all here," said Reborn as he dropped from the ceiling "We should all get on the plane,"

"W-wait a minute, Reborn; none of us packed anything to bring with us,"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he turned Leon into a hammer and hit him with it. "Nono already has everything prepared, so be an obedient lacky and get on the plane,"

"Haaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Tsuna as he ran into the plane, his family and Shimon following.

During the last three years, everyone had grown. Gokudera was almost a full head taller with more muscle definition but still slender.

Yamamoto and Ryohei as well had grown about a head taller, with Onii-san have the most muscle of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians.

Lambo was still a brat, but he had learned a small bit of manners that always disappeared with every argument.

Chrome was a little less shy with the Family and Shimon, but not with strangers. Mukuro, while being grateful to Decimo for getting him released from Vendicare, was still trying to possess Tsuna, but not as much as he used to.

Hibari was much more inclined to put up with the noise the group made after Tsuna gave him a pair of noise cancelling headphones.

The biggest change of all was Tsuna. He had shot up during puberty, him standing on equal height with Gokudera, his voice had deepened, getting rid of his old girly shriek (probably another reason Hibari stayed around longer) he had grown into his wild mess of hair and it now framed his face better, and his eyes were no longer as wide, but a clear honey and tinged orange from being in Hyper Mode so many times. He quite resembled the First Sky Boss.

But inside he was still the old and loveable Dame-Tsuna.

"When will Reborn stop trying to kill me?" sighed Tsuna, sinking into his chair as Enma, Gokudera and Yamamoto took the seats next to him. Hibari had already taken the sofa, his headphones on and Hibird on his chest.

"Juudiamie, is there anything wrong?" asked a worried Gokudera.

"N-no, but I do worry that Reborn's training methods might kill me soon…"

"Hahaha, I don't think the kid would do that, Tsuna,"

"Shut up, Baseball-freak,"

"Ma, Gokudera. By the way, does anyone know how long the flight will take?"

"Eto, I think about seven hours because Spanner-san and Shoichi-kun modified the engines." replied Enma.

"Why would you know that?"

"E-errm….because the last time I had to go to Italy, I saw them working on this plane and asked them what they were doing; they said they were upgrading it. Since I didn't see Gannini-san around, I figured it would still be safe to use…"

"Humf. So long as that failed mechanic hasn't gotten hold of this piece of junk, then the happier I'll be," muttered Gokudera.

"Kufufufu…. Seven hours is too long to be on a plane with you people; Chrome, I'll see you there…." Said Mukuro as he faded into mist.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

~Seven Long Hours Later~

"EXTREME! We are EXTREMELY in EXTREME Italy!" shouted Ryohei as everyone stepped off the plane, making other fliers wince at the sheer volume.

"Well now that we're all in Italy, I expect you all to speak Italian. A good Mafia boss should be able to do that," said Reborn as he jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder.

"OK," said Onii-san before scrunching up his and shouting in Italian what he had said earlier.

It was a good thing Reborn had been the demon-tutor he was, or Tsuna and Ryohei would never have learned the second language. As it was, Tsuna still had nightmares and woke screaming in the language…

"Hehehehe, Lambo-san is gonna eat a WHOLE LOT at this party, ne Tsuna~!" sang the little cow.

"Eh? O-oh yeah, sure Lambo,"

After the ten-minute car ride to Vongola Mansion, with Hibari on the roof, they were ushered in and greeted by Nono.

"Ah, little Tsuna, you've gotten so big; looking just like Primo,"

"Hahaha… Good after noon, Grandfather,"

Timoteo smiled, and nodded at his personal hitman.

After getting settled into their rooms, Tsuna changed out of his casual cloths and into a black suit with no tie before proceeding to the meeting room, where he would find his Guardians and Shimon.

Hibari and Adelheid had already begun a sparring session, with Mukuro (who seemed to have reappeared) throwing taunts and illusions at the skylark. Koyo and Ryohei where screaming who was the bigger idiot, Lambo and Yamamoto were laughing, and Gokudera was running away from Shitt P.

Everyone was in Formal wear.

A loud *thud* alerted Tsuna to Enma's presence next to him, as the redhead face planted the floor.

"Enma-kun, are you hurt?" asked Tsuna, rushing to help his friend.

"H-hai, Tsuna-kun,"

~Watching Through A One-Way Mirror~

"Are you sure they should be the ones to be sent on this mission?" bit out Nono's storm guardian, Coyote Nought, watching the fool hardy chaos the two Families created just by being in the same room.

"And wait…weren't they trying to kill each other last time they were together? What happened?" asked the mist guardian, Bouche Croquant.

"Ara, Bouche, that was three years ago; they made up, remember?" said the ever optimistic rain, Schnitten Brabanters.

The reply was a non-comitial grunt.

"So, Nono; have you decided?" asked Reborn, also looking out the mirror. None of the Tenth Generation found it odd that there was a floor to ceiling mirror in a meeting room, and at this moment, Reborn was not tempted to train them for their lack of observational skill.

Nono sighed. If he and his Guardians were any younger, they would have done such an important mission themselves, but alas, Vongola was truly no longer in the Ninth Generation.

"I am afraid we have no choice but to send them,"

All in the room stiffened at these words, but Timoteo was not done yet. "I meant what I said about him looking like Primo though; in fact, they are all the spitting image of their predecessors. If they are to do this mission, they will need a disguise…"

Just then, Lambo walked up to the mirror and started making funny faces. Everyone watched the cow in contemplation, trying to see how they could help the Tenths stay moderately safe.

The Sun guardian, Brow Nie Jr., snapped his fingers in assertiveness. "That's the answer; who would be suspicious of a group of brats with no parents to watch over them in that time? After all, it was a fairly common occurrence; even _they_ were subject to it…"

Everyone contemplated his words, watching as the two Families finally grew suspicious of the oversized mirror the Lightning Guardian was making faces at.

"If that's the best idea we can come up with…" resigned the Ninth.

"Hm," said Reborn as he kicked open the mirror like a door, making Shimon and Vongola alike scramble to the other side of the room, away from the 'Hunted Mirror!' as the young Mafia Don's and Lambo referred to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

~400 years earlier in the same meeting room~

* * *

"Mentre il Clam passa di generazione in generazione ...  
Il mare si diffonde attraverso lo spazio ...  
L'arcobaleno viene e va ...  
E la reputazione della Terra si sposta con le epoche ...  
Flames of Resolve può bruciare il ponte del Tempo ..."*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the hell was that about, Talbot?" questioned a red(pink?) haired man with a smoke said, befuddled.

"Hahaha; I didn't know you were into peotry," laughed an oriential looking man with a calm aura around him, and wearing traditional cloths.

"I am not, but a friend of mine told me to heed those words and pass them off to you," replied the wrinkled old man.

A man in a black and silver pin-striped suit, a flowing black mantle, and gravity defiant gold blond hair immediately took interest, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the finely polished wooden table. "Who?"

The single word set the others in the room on edge, and they strained to hear the blind man's reply.

"Giglio Nero," was all he said, but even then they understood.

The blond man unconsciously rubbed the ring on finger, thinking what to do next.

"You mean that prophetess with the flower tattoo? Why should we believe the words of someone from a rival Famiglia?" questioned a young man with green hair and eyes, a lightning bolt mark under one eye.

"Lampo! Giglio Nero is one of our allies; do not bad mouth them," scolded the blond.

The greennette – Lampo – sulked, "But Giotto-"

"Giotto raises an EXTREME point," said a man with a dark hair, a bandage over the bridge of his nose and priest robes. "God will not forgive you if you do not take care of your friends,"

"You're too damn loud; shut up or I'll arrest you," muttered a platinum blond, bringing out a pair of handcuffs.

"Nufufufufu…. The first words of this meeting and you only say that? How vulgar, Mr. Detective," chuckled a man with a melon-cut, and creepy sadistic smile.

"Enough," said the golden blond – Giotto – excluding an aura that said 'shut it or die painfully'. "Talbot, is there any way to know if what she speaks of is true?"

"I'm afraid that if she says any more than what she already has, it would lead to some very dire consequences. But well, nothing to do until then so be good everyone~!" cheered the old man, as he broke the tension and skipped out the room to continue with whatever experiment he had left waiting.

The people at the table sweatdropped.

"Well…that was fucking weird," commented the red(pink?)haired man, taking a long drag before shaking off the ash in a tray. "Now what, Gio?"

"We wait and see where this goes, but until then, we have CAKE~!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

~Back in the Present~

* * *

Everyone had now calmed down after the Ninth Generation and Reborn stepped out from the shadows behind the swinging mirror.

"Yosh, minna-san, let's start the meeting; the last party should be here by now though," commented the Ninth.

"Hai~ here we are!" said an ultra-cheerful voice as a section of fake wallpaper fell to reveal Byakuran munching on marshmallows and the six real Funeral Wreaths next to him.

"B-Byakuran!" shouted Tsuna.

"Millefiore! Zakuro you bastard!" shouted Gokudera, finding the Mare Storm Guardian.

"Yo, idjits,"

"Huo-oh?"

"Ar ra ra, you couldn't even tell we were there could you?"

"…"

"Eeeeehhhhh, no one's died…"

"Hahaha, yo, Tsunayoshi-kun, you been good?"

Before Tsuna could stutter his way through replies, Reborn kicked him in the face. "Take your seats so you can hear the contents of your mission,"

"Mission? Weren't we here for a party, Reborn?" asked Enma.

"I lied, now deal with it and sit down."

Everyone sat down.

It was an awkward silence.

"The reason we have called you here despite only one group being in our Famiglia is because something has happened that requires you three to work together."

The teens stiffened their spines at what the tone implied, though none of them guessing what the emergency was.

"Recently, one of our enemy Famiglias has been able to break into the Bovino Family's weapons vault and steal a new proto type weapon. This weapon is the byproduct of studying Tsunayoshi-kun's Zero Point Breakthrough: Kei and Nuclear weaponry."

There were startled exclamations among the young Families, and for good reason. Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough: Kei absorbed Ring Flames and used them to strengthen whoever absorbed them. In this case, it would go towards the blast…an explosion strong enough to probably blow a hole in the earth the size of the moon, if charged with enough flames.

"WHY THE HELL WAS SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVEN INVENTED?!" Everyone screamed but Torikabuto, Kikyo, Hibari and Mukuro, although the last one looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Reborn lifted his head to look at them all. "We were curious to see what would happen,"

Tsuna and Enma fell to the floor, while most of the Guardians, even Nono's, facepalmed.

"T-that's really not good, we need to go find those people fast!" panicked Tsuna. He only stopped when Reborn hit him with a 10-ton hammer.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Panicking in battle will leave you dead. And you can't get these guys right now anyway,"

"Huh? W-why not-t, Reborn?"

"Because while they were in the process of stealing the prototype, they tried to steal another at the same time, only for it to fire at them," gravely said Coyote.

"This prototype was the 400-year bazooka. It's supposed to work like the ten-year bazooka, only 400 years into the past to around the start of the Vongola,"

"Ahhhh~ now I see why you're calling us in for help," chirped Byakuran, shoving a fistful of marshmallows in his mouth.

"Their goal truly is frightening; destroying the Vongola before it has a chance to continue on," said a high pitched familiar voice.

"Yuni!"

* * *

**While the Clam passes from Generation to Generation ...**

**The Sea spreads through Space ...**

**The Rainbow Comes and Goes ...**

**And the Earth's Reputation shifts with Eras...**

**Flames of Resolve can burn the bridge of Time ...***

* * *

**_Okay, so yeah, this is my first story on , but for the past like month I have been OBSESSED with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for no apparent reason. Anyway, I would like to thank rutherfordxuchiha143 for being the first to follow my story, elishakanzen the second, and Cocopop55 the third person to follow this story!*Cue the fireworks and confetti rain!*_**

**_Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Please review to let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tsuna-san, Byakuran, Reborn-oji-sama, Ninth, Shimon and everyone else,"

"Y-Yuni, why are you here?"

"Hey, Kora! What are we, chopped liver, Kora!?" shouted Collonelo, standing next to Lal Mirch, Skull, Verde, Mammon, and Fon.

"A-archobolano minna,"

"OOOHHHH! MASTER COLLONELO!"

"Bastard, don't yell at Juudiamie like that!"

Reborn shooting Leon brought everyone back to their senses.

"If I have to get your attention one more time…"

The room gulped in fear.

"So, do you have a plan as to getting us back there?" asked Adelheid, expecting full details of her next mission. Though when she accepted it as her mission, nobody knows.

"You are going to be shot with the 400 year bazooka after we put you all in you five year old bodies. This is to avoid suspicion from those who stole the Prototype and would be able to recognize you at your current age. When you arrive at the past, you'll pose as a group of wandering orphans and try to get the archobolano of that time to help you get the Prototype,"

"But how would we convince them to help? How would we even find them, Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera, trying to wrap his head around the logics involved.

Reborn gave a smirk, but it was Yuni who answered. "You will have to harmonize the Mare and Vongola Sky rings. It will forcibly drag out the current Sky archobolano,"

"Ah, that makes sense," said Tsuna, remembering his fight with Byakuran.

"Then why is Shimon needed?" Asked Adelheid, narrowing her eyes.

"If anyone troublesome witnessed a meeting of the Tri-ni-set, it will be you who deals with them. And also, you're to make sure the job runs smoothly; we cannot afford any mishaps," said Reborn.

That seemed to drive home the seriousness of the situation, and everyone nodded, accepting their roles.

"Now then, Yuni-chan, have you asked Gannini for what I needed?" Asked Nono.

Yuni nodded, and placed a large bottle of pills on the table before explaining "These will turn your body into the five year old version. Gannini-san and Verde assure me it will work so, good luck!"

Tsuna sweatdropped_. E-eh? Good luck?_

He shook his head, then consumed one pill from the bottle.

POOF!

At first he didn't feel any different, then he opened his eyes to see the table top above his head, and his suit _way_ too long. Before anyone (namely Gokudera) could worry for him, he grabbed the edge of the table and climbed on to it. It took him a few tries to get up, but he eventually did it himself.

"Hm. One of the failed mechanic's and the mad scientists' schemes work," said Reborn, while everyone else in the room was staring at the adorable little five year old that had once been (and still was frankly) the Don of the most powerful mafia organization ever created.

Seeing that the thing worked (and that his friend was okay) Enma took one for himself, followed closely by Byakuran, who simply did it because Yuni said so.

Two plumes of smoke later, chibi Enma and Byakuran were also sitting on the table. The latter greedily consuming marshmallows, the other rolling up his sleeves.

One by one, seeing that their bosses were okay, the Guardians each took a pill then sat on the table.

"Right, so now I'll call the maid to get you some cloths that actually fit," coughed Nono's storm Guardian, eyeing the twenty little kids and one infant that had been Decimo's lightning Guardian. It seemed to take him back further than the others, but when Tsuna had tried to get him out of the mission, the baby would wail and wail until he was allowed to go. Then he shut up.

"Alice, please come in and help these little ones out," Coyote called at the door, and the maid stepped in.

As soon as she saw the Twenty-one overly adorable children, she squealed and rushed to pick up the white-haired one munching on his snack (Byakuran), a shy looking redhead with red eyes and bandages (Enma), and another semi-shy looking boy with incredibly messy hair and overly-wide clear caramel eyes (Tsuna). "SO CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!" she exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against the three most powerful mafia bosses in this era, taking them out of the meeting room to follow her employer's request. She was followed by the worried Guardians of said bosses, who tried to run and stop her, but kept falling as they were unused to their bodies.

The ninth Generation and the Archobolano sweatdropped as the scene played out.

Roughly forty-five minutes later, the children burst back in the room again before hiding under the table and behind the Ninth Generation's legs. Even Byakuran, Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro (who now seemed to have forgotten that they could vanish if needed). They were all dressed in cloths that fit them, and would befit the time they were going to. But first they had to deal with the maid trying to play dress up with them…

"Little ones~ where are you~?" came the sing-song voice that gave them all chills.

"Nono! Send us back before she finds us!" whisper/yelled Gokudera, actual fear in his eyes since that maid had the nerve to take his dynamite. "And we need supplies!"

Several bags landed in front of the children, and they looked up to see Reborn on the table, also pointing a Neon-green bazooka at them. "See ya later, Dame-Tsuna. Your supplies are in the bag, as well as a letter for the Sky archobolano. Don't forget; don't use your rings unless it's an emergency,"

Then he fired, and a cloud of pink enveloped them.

* * *

**_Don't worry; not a cliffy like the last two~!_**

* * *

Opening their eyes, Tsuna, Enma, and Byakuran found that the three of them were the only ones in an abandoned house, holding the letter and a single bag…their guardians no longer with them.

* * *

**_Now it's a cliffy! XP_**

**_please review for me!_**

**_And to Descolorida, I am currently on summer vacation from school, with nothing I would rather be doing than writing; you will get your chapters, so thank you for the review! I'm actually surprised at how easily balancing all these characters is, 'cause I mean seriously, TWENTY-ONE little kids, from THREE mafia families, THE NINTH GENERATION, THE FIRST GENERATION, and TWO DIFFERENT ARCHOBOLANO GENERATIONS!? I wouldn't trade this story idea for the world, but I seriously do not know when I chose to subject myself to making sure that many characters aren't OOC, and coming up with things for them to do._**

**_To Mana Cyborg Alchemist. no, Vongola is a type of clam, not the actual translation._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_**Okay, you all got me feeling bad for you, and since on this day 7/10/13, I have already finished the first 10 chapters, I will post this one as well. I have chosen a goal of twenty reviews, and I currently have six!**_

_**Hope y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

~In a random Forrest~

* * *

"JUUDIAMIE! WHERE ARE YOU, JUUUUDDDDIIIIIIAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!?" shouted Gokudera as he tore through bushes and foliage and the like, looking for his precious boss. When his boss didn't come, he started the process again, only louder.

"Shut it idjit! Your too noisy," stated Zakuro, before he in turn yelled "BYAKURAN-SAMA! BYAKURAN-SAMA!"

"Baka! You tell me to shut up when you go and do the same thing. Who do you think you are?" snarled Gokudera, brandishing his newly supplied dynamite supply that had been in the bag with them.

"Idjit; I don't need to explain myself to you. BYAKURAN-SAMA!"

"Baka!"

"Idjit!"

"Baka!"

"Idjit!"

"My, you two are both being verrrrryyyyyy noisy; it's disturbing my meditation," said Shitt P.

"Baka U.M.A! You got separated from your own boss as well, so don't be so fucking care free!"

* * *

~Somewhere in a town not too far Away~

* * *

"At least I accept that I'm and idiot, you IDIOT!" shouted Koyo as he aimed a punch at Ryohei during one of their fighting sessions.

"WHO ARE YOU EXTREMLY CALLING AND EXTREME IDIOT, IDIOT!?" Yelled onii-san, dodging and returning blows.

"How on Earth did I even end up in your group in the first place!?"

"I EXTREMLY do not know! Weren't you the one with the EXTREME Earth Flames?"

Meanwhile, during their fight and argument, Daisy was collecting bets from the drunk men that had come over from the bar across from them on who would win. If the adults thought it was strange behavior for a little boy to carry around a pink stuffed bunny, then they were more intoxicated than they realized.

Hell, they were probably wasted if they were placing bets on what five-year-old would beat the other to a pulp.

* * *

~In an alley way on the other side of the Town~

* * *

Lambo stared at Rauji with eyes begging for candy.

"Hai, Lambo-san; it's grape flavored," the older boy complied, and the baby laughed in joy.

* * *

~On the rooftop of a house in the same Town~

* * *

Hibari and Hibird slept in the mid afternoon sun, while Adelheid scouted out the landscape.

Kikyo had been with them, but he had chosen to leave and find Byakuran by himself.

Nobody thought to look up and see the two youths, let alone wonder why they were up there.

* * *

~By a stream very close to the Town in a random Forrest~

* * *

"Hahaha, look, it's a stream," Yamamoto pointed out, Shiguren Kintoki slung across his shoulders. Despite it being twice his height, he moved without burden.

"Ne, shouldn't we be looking for Byakuran and your bosses?" asked Bluebell, and Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"Demo, knowing Tsuna, he'll find us anyway. And I'm pretty sure that all our bosses are together, so until then, we will keep searching though,"

"Puuuuuuhhhh," Bluebell pouted "Why do I have to listen to you? I only obey Byakuran, baka!"

"Are? But I wasn't ordering you around though," Yamamoto seemed truly confused. He looked to Kaoru, who just sighed.

The bushes across the stream shuddered, and Yamamoto had Shiguren Kintoki ready to defend them, until when he heard familiar swear words, before catching sight of silver hair.

"Ah! Gokudera, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Baseball-idiot? I'm searching for Juudiamie, of course!"

"Goku-chan is so cute when he's flustered, ne?" said Shitt P., coming up behind the silverrette.

Next came Zakuro, yawning and then caught sight of Bluebell. "Ah, found ya, Bluebell,"

"Zakuro, have you found Byakuran yet?"

"No, not with this idjit traipsing around the forest, dragging us along with him,"

"Who are you calling and Idiot, baka!"

"Shut up ya damn idjit!"

"Fucking Baka!"

"Idjit!"

"Baka!"

The three others watched the two call each other names, until Shittopi-chan finished her meditation with the earth, locating a town a little ways to the west.

* * *

~Back in town~

* * *

Koyo and Ryohei's fight had moved around to the point where they were directly under the building the two school perfects were on top of.

Daisy was still collecting bets, as more people ended up guessing on the fight.

"Ah, so that's where Koyo went, and I can see Rauji in that alley way over there… we're only missing the other fourteen," commented Adelheid, to an awake-but-pretending-to-be-asleep Hibari.

"And now Rauji and Lambo are joining the others. Hibari Kyoya, your Family at least should know you're alive,"

"Hn," was his only reply, not caring what the herbivores did…that is until he heard a familiar cry and the sounds of children yelling.

Apparently, the crowd was not pleased that when Rauji had come, the right they were betting on came to a screeching halt. When they demanded a refund from Daisy, we said he had placed his own bet under the category of 'someone will stop the two before wither one wins' so therefore, all the money was his.

So what did the mob of mostly drunk men do? They chose to threaten the baby the big-boned kid had been holding; Lambo.

Of course, since Lambo was really eight years old, he was attending Nami Elementary, and therefore, in Hibari's mind, was to be protected from trespassing herbivores.

Hibird, sensing his master's mode, started singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem, hyping the perfect up for the fight even more.

The crowd below, sensing the current spike in bloodlust, stopped their squabbling and heard the little bird singing.

"OH! HIBARI, WHERE HAVE YOU EXTEREMLY BEEN?"

"Adelheid, were you up there the whole time?"

"Herbivores…stop crowding around; I'm going to bite you to death,"

The crowd shuddered at the thought that a five year old brat could wield the same aura and look so much alike as _that_ man.

Now that they thought about it…didn't that loud kid remind them of a certain priest?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Alaude, the Vongola First Generation Cloud Guardian sneezed while cutting into his lunch.

Knuckle did as well, but it was less surprising that when the aloof cloud let loose.

Giotto, this being the first time he's heard the man sneeze, was taken aback.

So were his other Guardians.

When he noticed all the eyes in the room on him, Alaude promptly glared at them, hoping a certain melon head would burst into flames and not even leave ashes to pester him. "What is it; continue staring like that and I'll arrest you,"

"Wha- oh sorry, Alaude; that just the first time I've ever heard you sneeze," said Giotto.

"Must be some herbivores thinking of what will happen to them if they break the law,"

_I don't think that's it_, thought everyone else in the room. Even the butler and the maid were thinking it.

"Oh yes, that reminds me; Knuckle, I have a mission for you after lunch."

"Sure, but what is it?"

"I just got a report that there is a town a little ways to the south that is entering five-year-old boys in boxing matches against each other. The crowd was taking bets on who would win, right out in the middle of town,"

"My God bless the souls of those poor children; Giotto, I will be EXTREMELY leaving for this right now," Knuckle said as he pushed back from the table and running out of the room, his meal forgotten.

"Those people are pitting effing _five_-year-olds against another? Fuck, I just may join Knuckle on this one, Gio," said G, the First Generation Storm Guardian, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, these seem to be very bad times indeed, but I think that Knuckle is the best one for this mission,"

"Che,"

* * *

~Back with Hibari and drunk Herbivores~

* * *

The bodies of former drunk herbivores littered the entire block, as some had tried to run away and had to be chased down. Several of the buildings had not been spared, bearing deep gouges and craters. At least Hibari did not feel the need to use Roll, his box weapon.

Then the town would have been annihilated.

As it was, he had barely scratched the surface of his bloodlust, but he had to quail it when the last piece of prey fell.

"That guy has something loose in his head," muttered Koyo, surveying the damage.

"Hn," came the reply and accompanying glare.

"U-umm, eto…Daisy! What are you doing?" yelled Koyo, trying to redirect Hibari's attention. Daisy pickpocketing the unconscious people was good enough.

"Eeeehhhh, but they didn't pay up their bet money," the green haired kid said with a pout, hugging his rabbit closer.

"Actually, this is a good idea," said Rauji, settling a squirming Lambo. "The funds Reborn gave us aren't going to last us very long, and we don't know how long it will take to get the Prototype…"

With that logic, they soon had picked every man's wallet clean to the bone, then stolen the bone marrow.

"Now all we EXREMELY need is to find the other EXTREME guardians!" shouted Ryohei.

And of course that was when the group that had been in the forest chose to find the others. Now, if you're asking how, they would hear the screams from Hibari's victims, then they just followed the trial of carnage.

"My EXTREME wish was EXTREMLY granted!" nodded onii-san, observing six others who had just arrived.

"Shut it; we don't have that sort of time, turf-top! Has anybody seen or heard from their boss?"

"No,"

"EXTREMLY NOT!"

"Nope,"

"Byakuran-sama hasn't sent for me…"

"Hn,"

*baby Lambo shakes his head*

"Shit; have you found any of the others?"

"No, this is it," said Rauji. "You guys?"

"No sign of that damn pineapple head or Juudiamie,"

"Ma, Gokudera,"

And that started the usual argument.

"Ne, Daisy, where did you get that money?"

Daisy pointed to the scattered bodies.

"Idjit; hide it in the bag you guys got, someone's coming!" whisper/yelled Zakuro, and everyone but Yamamoto and Gokudera hide before Knuckle burst onto the scene.

Seeing the two five-year-olds in dirtied clothing and covered in bruises and scrapes (as a result of walking through the wilderness on bush-level) he thought that they were the two kids that were being abused. The next thing he noticed was all the unconscious (he hoped) bodies surrounding the two. Not knowing what to do, he called out to the young pair.

The two were not expecting to see the First Generation Sun Guardian behind them, but knowing that their mission required them to interact with only the archobolano and the goons from their time, they did the only logical thing; they ran. They did _not _wanna mess up their chances of being conceived, thank you very much.

But of course, Yamamoto was already taller than Gokudera so he easily out ran him and hid while Knuckle chased the silverette in and around alleys until when he finally caught the little bugger.

"Let me go you fucking son of a bitch! I'll effing blow your head off!" Gokudera thrashed about, keeping his head down, but when that proved not to aid his escape, he took out a dynamite stick and ran in the smoke.

* * *

~*Knuckle POV*~

* * *

When the kids ran, Knuckle assumed that they wouldn't be able to out run him. He was half right.

The black-haired one managed to give him the slip, but his friend wasn't quite as fast. As he caught the silver haired five year old, he caught a brief look at the kids' profile. That coupled with his aggressive nature and colorful vocabulary (seriously, _where_ did this kid learn _that_?), made him think of someone he knew.

Someone he had been eating lunch with only a little earlier.

So when the kid got away, Knuckle hightailed it back to the Vongola Mansion to have a word with a certain red(pink?)head.

* * *

_**How will G react, hmm?**_

_**Well, I already know the answer so... please review for me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Shit that was too close, idjit," said Zakuro when everyone had regrouped on a roof at the edge of town. They were haphazardly strewn about, the supply bags next to them.

"Shut it; I know that already," mumbled Gokudera. "As it is, that idiot of a Sun Guardian saw my face, so I'll need a better disguise than this body like what the ninth originally thought."

Looking around below him, Gokudera spotted a stable boy sleeping in some hay, his hat next to him. Being ever so stealthy, he stole said hat and then tucked his hair into it.

"Oh, good idea Gokudera," said Yamamoto.

"EXTREMELY, TAKO-HEAD!"

"Idjit, if you had been more observant, then you wouldn't need that thing in the first place!"

"You-"

"Shut up both of you; we still need to find the others and get this mission over with." Glared Adelheid, and nobody even dared argue with her.

"Right, as I'm sure you've all noticed, when we got hit with the bazooka, it sent us in different directions depending on flame category,"

Silence, then…

"AH! Your right!"

The ones that did notice sweatdropped; it seemed the others were not as smart to see the obvious.

"Anyway, we can now assume that the others will find us and we'll only have one more group left. That means the Sky flames and the Earth flames are together, as well as the Mist and Desert Guardians."

"How are we going to find those stupid illusionists in the first place?" asked Gokudera.

"Mukuro has probably killed Julie for flirting with Chrome-chan anyway," said Rauji, and Lambo laughed.

"We'll find them by playing our cover; from now on we are a bunch of wandering orphans,"

"Are? What's that?" asked Yamamoto, pointing over to the west. Beyond a patch of forest, laid another town. With their highly trained eyes and ears though, the children could see the buildings distorting (thanks to Torikabuto) and several pillars of flame rise up (Mukuro).

And they heard the terrified screams of pedestrians as they ran for their lives.

"Ah! I found the group of Mist Guardians!" shouted out Bluebell.

* * *

~With Knuckle~

* * *

The first Generation was surprised when Knuckle burst into the meeting room only half-an-hour after he left for his mission; it should not have taken him that little time.

"Did it go well?" asked Giotto, noticing his Guardian's agitation.

"When I EXTREMELY arrived there, the two poor kids were surrounded by unconscious men!" he exclaimed.

"Where the children alright?" asked Asari, his brow furrowing.

"They did not appear to be EXTREMELY injured beyond cuts and bruises, but when I EXTREMELY called out to them they ran! I managed to catch one, but he got out of my EXTREME grip! But I got and EXTREME look at his face!" Knuckle turned to G. "Why did you EXTREMELY not tell us you EXTREMELY had a son!?"

G spat out the wine he had been drinking, Giotto froze, Asari blinked, Alaude pulled out his handcuffs, Lampo burst out laughing, and Deamon 'Nufufufu'ed.

"G…" said Giotto, murder leaking through his pours. "When...?

"Damn it, I swear I don't have a son! Why the fucking hell would you say I do you stupid priest!?"

"He looked EXTREMELY just like you; he even acted in the same EXTREME manner and he had a colorful vocabulary!"

"I doubt it's as bad as G," yawned Lampo "What'd he say anyway? He said your robes looked stupid, right?"

"'Let me go you fucking son of a bitch! I'll effing blow your head off!' is what he said, then threw an explosive at me," the priest turned to Lampo. "My robes look what?"

"N-nothing,"

Everyone sweatdropped. _That sounds just like him!_ They all thought, staring at the red(pink?)head.

"E-erm…G! You'll go back with Knuckle to see if you can find the boy! No complaining until we get to the bottom of this!" Giotto cut off his best friend before he could protest. "Deamon, there's also a mission for you and Asari,"

"We'll leave now; the sooner the better," G said hastily, grabbing Knuckle by his shirt collar and running out the door.

"Ara? Deamon and myself?"

"Nufufufu; what is this about Primo?"

"In a town just west of the one Knuckle just went to, it seems that people have been sighting 'demons straight from the pits of hell' and others claim that the town in moving the houses around. Since you've been here the whole time, I know it's not you. Asari is going along for damage control,"

"Nufufufu…another illusionist in my territory? Nufufufufu…." He said fading into mist. Asari just excused himself from the table, heading in the direction of the town.

* * *

~At the town in the West~

* * *

It was a ghost town alright, courtesy of a pineapple head, a moth wanna be, and a perverted little desert(ever wonder why sand always gets in impossible places at the beach?).

It started like this.

When Chrome noticed that she had been separated from her Boss and the others, she started to cry. Julie took this as an opportunity to flirt with her. When Mukuro saw that, he started casting demons at the Desert Guardian. Julie eventually ran into Torikabuto, and the Mare Mist Guardian retaliated by starting to distort the perception of the area around him. Mukuro started casting pillars of fire, Chrome was casting her own illusions at Julie when he kept flirting with her, and the towns people thought that the underworld had come to pay them all a visit.

* * *

~Asari POV~

* * *

Asari was riding along right next to Deamon, when they came into the town. The streets were emptied of any life – human or otherwise – and the windows and doors were locked tight.

"Well, I'll go this way, and you can go that way?" said Asari, pointing left and then right.

"Nufufufu, fine,"

After wandering around for a little bit, Asari stopped when he heard a shout and a familiar laugh. Turning a corner, he spotted two children with pineapple hair, casting horrendous illusions at a little boy with glasses.

From where he was standing, Asari could only make out parts of the boys pineapple's face. He paled when heard a 'Kufufufu' laugh play on sadistically splayed lips.

To make matters worse, when he took a step back, they noticed his prescience.

While many assumed that Asari was unafraid of the Mist Guardian, the man actually had a healthy amount of fear for Deamon Spade.

So it goes without saying, when he saw two little kids that looked just like him, casting illusions of equal gore, Asari fainted.

* * *

~Chrome's POV~

* * *

"First Rain-person?" Chrome said in confusion at the man that had fallen backward with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Oya oya, it would seem we overwhelmed him with our skills. Now, Julie-kun, lets get back to you,"

Julie gulped.

He was, however, saved when thirteen of the others showed up to collect their friends.

* * *

~Deamon's POV~

* * *

Having found nothing in the ten-minutes he'd been walking, Deamon's temper had considerably shortened.

When he got his hands on the illusionist who was causing all of his troubles, he was personally going to rip his –

His thoughts stopped when heard the laughing voices of children.

"Oh? I though all the villagers were hiding due to the illusions," he commented, then thought his next actions through more thoroughly when he spotted an unconscious Asari. In Deamon's mind, he could see the enemy's plan; lure him to see why the children were out in a dangerous situation, then attack him.

It made perfect sense, seeing the swordsman on the ground.

Poking his head around the corner, he went perfectly still; he didn't even breath.

* * *

~Yamamoto's POV~

* * *

Yamamoto was happy he was the one who had first spotted the chaos causing Mist Guardians during their battle. Now they only had to find Tsuna and the family would be back together again.

When they met up with Mukuro, Chrome, Torikabuto and Julie, the groups filled each other in on what had been happening since they got shot.

"Oya oya; and here I was wondering why you looked like you had been sleeping in the gutters," was Mukuro's only comment when they said that they had rolled in the dirt to appear as filthy orphans. Then he disappeared into the mist, not in the mood for his usual fight with the skylark.

"Now that we found you guys, we only have to look for Juudiamie to find the other bosses," said Gokudera, adjusting his cap.

Chrome nodded, following the line of thought.

When they turned to leave, Julie decided to give Adelheid a hug, which resulted in her blushing and punching the perv.

Everyone laughed.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were the last two to disappear into the foliage, unaware of the melon stalking them.

* * *

_**Can anyone point out what will piece together the facts that the kids are in a group to the First Generation? The information is there for you 2 see.**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

Deamon did not believe what he just saw; a mini Asari and a light-haired version of Knuckle! His experience as an illusionist told him that they were not fake, but when he tried to follow the two, they had disappeared into the wilderness (not really; Mukuro was following them and thought to make it impossible for them to track).

Not knowing what else to do, he went over and grabbed Asari, before heading back to the Vongola Mansion.

What was going on around here?

* * *

~At the mansion~

* * *

"What happened!?" asked Giotto upon seeing the state his Rain Guardian was in.

"I don't know; I found him like this a little a while ago. As far as I know, if an illusion did this, he should be waking up about…"

"Ugh…what happened?"

"Now, Nufufufu,"

"Ah, Deamon; you must be so proud of those two…they definitely take after you,"

"Hm? What are you talking about? You make it sound as if you were talking about my children, which I don't have. If anything, I need to know when you and Knuckle got around to having brats,"

"Are? But I saw a pair of twins that looked just like you, illusions, pineapple styled hair and all…and I do not have a child either,"

"What EXTREMELY are you talking about? I EXTREMELY don't have a son!"

"So wait…" said Giotto, holding up his hand to stop his guardians from arguing, "Earlier, Knuckle saw a kid who was just like G…Asari saw mini Deamon twins (_don't let that be true...PLEASE!_)…and Deamon saw a younger Asari and Knuckle,"

"Nufufufu, the mini Knuckle had shorter, lighter hair, but everything else was the same, down to the loud voice and bandage on his nose,"

"What is going on here?" asked Lampo, confused on all of these events.

"Hn, it would seem that we should go and visit Talbot; it's suspicious that he warns us of something and then this happens…" said Alaude, exiting the room to first check his files in CEDEF.

"That is the best idea I've heard yet; everyone, lets go," said Giotto, sweeping out of the meeting room.

* * *

~Back to the abandoned house~

* * *

"And that should that should do it," said Tsuna, brushing his hands off.

For the past three hours, Enma, Tsuna, Natsu, Kikyo (who showed up out of the blue) and even Byakuran were busied with clearing the rubble from the room. Although, Enma had used his Gravity powers to fashion the debris into structures like chairs and beds. All they need was something to use as cushions and it would make a great headquarters.

"Kikyo-chan yo; do you know where the others are? I'm thinking it's time for everyone to gather here,"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama, I saw them last in a town to the northeast,"

**_(A/N: if you're wondering about where everyone is, the Abandoned Mansion Tsuna and the leaders are in is to the southeast/southwest of both towns, centered several miles into the woods directly south of Vongola Mansion, that is between the two towns to the northeast/northwest. The whole thing is shaped like a diamond, and the Bosses are deep in the forest, along with Talbots' lab, which will be in the center of the diamond,)_**

"Well then, we should probably go find them; I'm sure Gokudera is freaking out by now," said Tsuna, climbing onto Natsu's back for easy transportation. The little cub had now grown into the size of a full-grown, extremely large, adult lion.

"I hope everyone is safe," muttered Enma, sitting behind Tsuna. Byakuran and Kikyo also sat with them, but since they were so little, Natsu had no problem carrying them all.

"Kikyo-chan; do you mind scouting out some places to lay traps? I'm sure Kyoya-chan will be happy you though ahead for him,"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama," came the reply, and Kikyo marked the spots he liked with minute amounts of cloud flames.

They were in the spot between the two towns that was filled with woodland when they crashed into a group of people, causing surprised curses to fly.

"Ah! It's Natsu!" shouted one of the voices.

"Than that means…"

"JUUDAIMIE!/TSUNA!/SAWADA!/ENMA!/BYAKURAN-SAMA!"

"Ah, Kikyo is there two!" shouted Bluebell.

"It looks like everyone is already gathered," said Tsuna, climbing off of Natsu. His feat had barely touched the ground when he was tackled by all members of his Family, except for the skylark and the sadist. Enma and Byakuran were getting the same treatment.

"Ahh…Min…na…I…Can't….Breath….!...W-wah…Natsu, don't…!...WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Just when Tsuna thought he was being overwhelmed, they backed off.

"Juudiamie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; now let's get to the mansion…"

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

* * *

Nothing. The mighty Alaude, founder of the largest information gathering organization, had found nothing on these kids. Giotto could tell it was grating on the man's nerves. Deamon's teasing wasn't helping matters either.

So the entire time they rode to Talbot's, Giotto spent trying to keep the peace.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" asked the inventor, as he greeted them by the door.

"We need to talk,"

"Perhaps I will be able to give you some answers," said a feminine voice, and the Giglio Nero boss stepped out from behind Talbot.

"Anita Giglio Nero!" shouted Lampo.

"Yes, and you are wondering about those children , am I correct in assuming?" Anita smiled mysteriously, clasping her hands in front of her skirts. **_(A/N: well, it is the 1600s…women wore floor length dresses then. Children were allowed to wear shorter, knee length skirts in summer until they enter women hood.)_**

"Who are they?" asked Giotto at the same time Knuckle shouted "Why do they EXTREMELY look like us?"

Anita looked on cryptically "They share certain blood relations to several of you, but the reason they are here is for a different reason all together. And it may require the need of your assistance,"

"Then...they're our...?"

While the first generation was wheeling from the 'blood relations' part, a loud shout was heard some where nearby.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"A kid?" asked Alaude.

"Ar ra ra ra; looks like they managed to regroup," said Anita, a fondly amused expression on her face.

_They? A kid?...! _ Giotto though, then took off shouting "It's them!"

"We spotted several different kids in different locations; G's look-alike being the first. Deamon, was the Asari look-alike holding a sword?"

"A bamboo one,"

"Knuckle, the black-haired boy with the G look-alike…?"

"Yeah, he had one,"

"Shit, so they were together," mumbled G.

"And it looks like they just found the rest of their group," continued Giotto, rushing into a small clearing. It looked normal enough, but several broken twigs and branches told that others had been there recently. "Alaude, can you track them?"

"Hn," replied the light blonde, kneeling on the ground. He looked at the opposite end of the clearing. "They went that way,"

* * *

_**Okay, so now that everyone has managed to regroup and the First Generation is on their tail, the POV's will mostly on Tsuna and Giotto.**_

_**And for those of you who guessed that Yamamoto was the link between the children sightings, giving the First Generation an idea that the children knew each other, then CONGRADULATIONS! Reborn does not see a need to go and find you in the three-dimensional world! But for everyone else...just a head's up; run and hide. NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**_

_**Please remember to review for me~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aw, hell yeah; we hit 20 reviews! Thank you all for following this story, minna! My new goal is fifty...no, it is not impossible, because of all of you following the story (52 at this time), less than half of you are actually leaving comments. You all know who you are, so stop hiding behind your computer/phone screen and come out if you are EXTEMELY a man!...or woman.**_

* * *

Chapter 8.

* * *

"Juudiamie, you did all this for us?" asked Gokudera, sparkles in his eyes and puppy tail wagging. "I am unworthy to be your right-hand man! I am a failure!" the silverette yelled, crashing his head against the floor.

"G-Gokudera, it's fine; Byakuran and Enma-kun helped as well…Are? Where did Hibari go? And why are you wearing that cap?"

"Hou-oh? He went to go set the traps." Said Kikyo

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," said Enma "We need people to go into town and buy cushions so that we aren't sleeping on rocks…"

"But how would we get them? With the money Daisy lifted off those men, we have the financial means to get them but a shop keeper wouldn't sell to a five year old," said Rauji, rocking a sleeping Lambo.

"Well then – wait, WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY DAISY LIFTED OFF THOSE MEN? WHAT MEN? WHAT MONEY? HHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" screamed Tsuna, worried that men in black suits would kick down the door and murder them all in their sleep.

"When we first arrived here, Koyo and Sasagawa started one of their fights; Daisy decided to take bets from drunk men, then Rauji came and stopped the fight, the men got angry, Hibari stepped in and bit them to death, and Daisy took the money that was his." Explained Adelheid "And that reminds me too; we ran into the current Sun Guardian, Knuckle. Yamamoto and Gokudera where late in hiding and got chased around a bit. He got a look at Gokudera's face, and that's why he's wearing the cap."

"Ahhhh, I see," nodded Tsuna "He didn't see your ring right?"

"No; it's in my pocket,"

"Everyone still have their rings hidden?"

Everyone gave various sounds of 'yes'.

"Well, I have an idea for how to get those cushions; Chrome, do you think that you and Mukuro can cast an illusion and go into town?"

"Sure, Boss,"

"Kufufufu…fine, but only because I don't want to be sleeping on rocks,"

After transforming themselves into a wealthy-looking couple, leaving with most the money for some food as well as blankets.

"So Mukuro and Chrome are buying stuff, and Hibari is setting the traps…is everyone accounted for?"

"Eighteen people in the room, Juudiamie, so all are here,"

"Then let's go through the supplies."

The Sky bag; a lot bandages, a bottle of pills that said 'in emergencies only', dying will pills (even though Tsuna no longer needed them), Tsuna's headphones and contacts, marshmallows, money that was with Mukuro, the list of suspects that they were after, some extra cloths, and the letter for the current Sky archobolano…

The Mist bag; bandages, strange mixes of herbs, money, an extra pair of glasses, and several changes of clothes…

The Storm bag; bandages, money, dynamite, cigarettes, matches, hair gel, a bag that said 'Shitt P.' on it, and more clothes…

The Rain bag; sword polish, potato chips, a hair brush, money, clothes…

The Cloud bag; bandages, spare weapons, bird feed, money, clothes…

The Sun bag; bandages, fist wraps, boxing gloves, money, another pink stuffed animal, clothes…

The Lightning bag; bandages, grape candy, money, clothes, and several blankets…

"That's a lot of medical supplies," commented Yamamoto

"If we are to EXTREMELY stop these people, we will EXTREMELY be injured. So we will EXTREMELY need them,"

"Hn," said Hibari as he walked into the room. He picked a random ruble bed and plopped down on it.

"Hahaha; it seems he finished setting the traps,"

Silence.

"Why don't we pick our sleeping spots so that we won't have any fights? Then we can look at who needs to be taken out?" suggested Enma, and everyone agreed.

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

* * *

"Waaaahhhhh!" screamed the blond as he and his group fell through a pit trap for the third time in half and hour.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING PIT TRAPS!?" yelled G, as he climbed up to the top of the hole…but as soon as he put his foot on the ground, the group heard a loud 'click'.

G ducked as several dozen arrows flew over their head, and Lampo struck an awkward pose as they embedded themselves in a tree behind the Lightning Guardian.

"What is EXTREMELY wrong with this forest? It's like it's EXTREMELY trying to kill us!"

"Kufufufu….when I find the brat that did this, he'll taste my brand of illusion…." Deamon said, so wrapped up in his creepy pedophile/sadistic thoughts, he didn't notice the trip wire until he activated the trap.

"Kyuuuu~!" said the adorable little purple-silver hedgehog at Deamon's feet.

"Hm? What's this?"

Giotto's Hyper Intuition waved a warning flag. "Deamon, don't-"

But it was too late. Even though most hedgehogs have poor eyesight, Roll saw the familiar pineapple/melon hair style, and did what his master would want him to do; he used the propagation property from his flame to make many spike-ball copies of himself.

"The fuck –!" cursed G, and everyone stared in horror at the Cloud Flame Hedgehog.

"Run for it!" shrieked Asari, and everyone bolted, even Alaude.

~twenty minutes of running.

"Looks like the thing stopped chasing us," Lampo sighed in relief.

"Does anyone else think it is strange that the children have access to an animal with Cloud Flames?" asked Asari, taking a deep breath.

"I was wondering about that; but my intuition is telling me to be careful. Now let's continue on,"

* * *

~Chrome's POV~

* * *

After shopping for the most comfortable and plush pillows and blankets, Chrome and Mukuro had stopped by a baker and bought bread, then stopped by the local bazaar for meat and fruit.

In the end, Mukuro ended up carrying most of the stuff, not wanting to trouble Chrome.

Once away from the town, they undid the illusions, and stepped into the mist they were so known to disappear into on most occasions. Really though, they just stepped into a halfway between dimensions, the world still visible to them. The bags of supplies and pillows were floating next to them, since the laws of physics was irrelevant there. When they were five minutes away from the house, they heard people talking and moving through the undergrowth. Adult voices.

"Kufufufu… Nagi, let's traumatize those who dare to wander where they aren't supposed to…"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama,"

Mukuro pulled out a glove, and for those of you who don't know, this glove was invented by Verde, and could turn illusions into reality.

Whoever these people where, there was no way they were leaving sane.

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

* * *

"This way," said Alaude, leading them along more forest.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" whined Lampo, sagging in his step.

"Hn,"

"However long it takes us, Lampo,"

"But – OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT!" shrieked the Lightning Guardian, pointing over Asari's shoulder.

There, coming out of the bowels of trees, was a flock of raven/demon things, and they attacked the Guardians with a vengeance.

"Nufufufu; I'll just dispel the illusion and...!"

"What's wrong, Deamon?" asked Giotto, ducking as a bird-thing went after his head.

"...these aren't illusions! Run!" and you know it's bad when Deamon Spade is running from the fight. The demonic birds managed to chase them all the way back to Talbot's lab, before fading into the foliage.

"You know what? Screw this, we're searching again tomorrow," said G, taking out a smoke.

"You're welcome to stay here, along with Anita," said Talbot, popping out of nowhere.

"Yes, thanks, Talbot," Giotto said, heading to his room to think.

* * *

~Tsuna's POV~

* * *

"Ah, Mukuro, Chrome; you're back," greeted Yamamoto, who was first to notice the two.

The two illusionists dropped their prospects on the floor, receiving many more greetings. It took all of the bosses' combined power for a fight not to break out amongst the three Famiglias over who got what, but in the end, the four girls who were bunking together got the most pillows, followed by little Lambo.

Food was more easily rationed, and by the end of them meal, they were all drifting off to sleep, the excitement finally catching up with their five-year-old selves.

* * *

_**Can you picture that? It's soooooo cute!**_

_**Please review for me!**_

_**...remember our earlier conversation, damnit?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow...did not think you guys would mind that much if I held off their meeting until this chapter. Sorry, XP. but without further adue, please enjoy.**_

_**And see? We received nine reviews yesterday for this story, as well as ten new followers; thank you for listening to me!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Alright, you all know the plan?" Giotto said to his guardians two days later. For the last two days, no matter how hard they tried, they simply could not get through the thick web of traps laid around where they assumed the kids were hiding.

And they knew the kids had set the traps, because when they had made a quick run into town, they had seen the Asari look-alike, a kid with a cap obscuring his feature, and kid with a really weird hair style **(A/N: it's Kaoru, just FYI)** wandering around. G's cigarette fell from his mouth when the kid's cap came off, and his silver haired mini was revealed. As it was, Giotto had to cover the red(rink?)head's mouth to keep a very loud bout of curses from giving away their location.

"He knows we have his description," said Alaude, comprehending. He also drew the conclusion that the children were all orphans, seeing how dirty their cloths were, and that G's mini was pickpocketing people.

What the man didn't know was that the kids were also listening to gossip of what might have been a new Famiglia moving to town, with the kids hoping for it to be their targets. It was looking hopeful, since the Family was boasting a very strong weapon.

The First Generation all nodded.

"Then today we finally meet face-to-face these hellions,"

~three hours, five pit falls, one swinging log, a snake pit, an alligator pit, and several landmines later~

"How…the…fucking…hell…did they…get those…set up!?" asked G, resting his hand on a tree for breath.

"Ma, G; we can probably assume that we have made it past the danger zone since nothing has attacked us by now,"

"Nufufufu, we should continue on before Asari's jinx catches up to us,"

Lampo gulped.

After walking for several seconds more, the thick trees suddenly stopped, revealing a dilapidated mansion, half overgrown by weeds.

A familiar figure was standing in front of it.

"Anita? But how did you get past the traps?"

"Because I knew where they would put the safe path with no traps today, seeing as how these little guys change their defenses daily," she replied, pointing at a random patch of bush, then to the mansion. "Now let's head in for some tea,"

* * *

~Tsuna's POV~

* * *

Everyone had decided to sleep in a few extra hours on their third day to the past. It was exhausting, doing all the work they usually did with bodies of half the strength.

Tsuna was still not sure what had woken him up. Whatever it was, it gave him a head ach.

He winced as Ryohei sleep-kicked his leg.

With the exception of the girls, the three Families had divided themselves up by their respective families. Itmade sharing sleeping space much less awkward.

Tsuna was just about to drift back off, nestled into his pillow, when his Hyper Intuition went haywire as the door opened, revealing men in black suits there to…

Oh no; dear God, his nightmare about people coming to beat them up for Daisy stealing their money was coming true!

Thinking quick and keeping his cover in mind, Tsuna did a very smart thing. He sucked in his breath, then yelled at the top of his lungs "INTRUDERS!"

And just so you know, Tsuna can be loud enough to render a person deaf if he's standing too close and yelling loud enough…

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

* * *

He had just opened the door – slowly as to not set off another trap – when and ear-splitting cry yelled out 'intruders!'.

Faster than the Guardians could blink, the previously dead-asleep children were wide awake, with a multitude of weapons pointed right at them.

Alaude let out a low whistle of approval.

"Daaaaaaaaamn," muttered an awed/scared Lampo.

Anita just calmly ignored the weapons, instead making eye contact with someone in the back of the room…

When Giotto saw who she was looking at, he stopped breathing. Seriously. When his guardians couldn't get his attention, they followed his gaze and it was their turn for a mini seizure.

There, standing at the back of the room with two others, was a brown-haired, amber-eyed version of Vongola Primo himself.

3…

2…

1…

0...

"DAMNIT GIOTTO! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO BE THE FUCKING GODFATHER, HUH!?" yelled G, jumping to conclusions.

"He's not my-"

"Like you are one to EXTREMELY be talking!" shouted Knuckle, pointing to the silverette of G, who was brandishing dynamite.

At the mention of something EXTREME, a light-haired Knuckle shouted the word back like an overly loud echo.

Then the Asari mini calmed the kid down.

"Hn, herbivores; state your business or be bitten to death," said a black haired boy, tonfas at the ready, looking just like Alaude. And needless to say, that struck fear even into Deamon's heart…

Speaking of which, the children just then noticed his prescience in the group.

A girl with violet pineapple styled hair and an eye patch let out a scream of pure horror, dropping her trident. Another pineapple appeared next to her, single gloved hand on his own trident ("Ahhh..." thought Giotto, tears hanging from his eyes "Asari was telling the truth,"). Seven of the other twenty-something kinds stiffened, staring at Deamon like a rabid dog would a horse.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Enma-kun, Byakuran-kun; can you please tell your Guardians to lower your weapons? We are not here to harm you," Anita calmly advised, speaking in Japanese. "My name is Anita Giglio Nero, boss of the same Family,"

The First Generation were about to step in and ask why she would speak in a foreign language to Italian orphans, but were shocked to the core when the mini Primo replied in flawless Japanese.

"Minna, calm down; it's Yuni's ancestor," the brunette said, and the kids relaxed slightly, letting Anita through their ranks.

When the First Generation tried to follow, the Asari look-alike leveled his sword at them, all the happy-go-lucky aura they had observed a few days ago gone. the smile was still there, only it was much creepier.

"Stay where you are, Vongola First Generation. _Deamon_ _Spade_," the silverette spat, cocking his explosives into a more accurate position.

So yeah, that was how the First Generation found themselves in a dicey situation with five year-olds (who they thought they would be able to wipe the floor with **(A/N: if only they knew…)** in a matter of seconds).

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I would like to thank you first hand for what you and your Guardians did for my Family." Anita Giglio Nero bowed at the waist to the five-year-old brunette. "And Byakuran-kun, I don't blame you for your actions; I also thank you for being Yuni's friends,"

The white haired boy looked as close to guilty as anyone in the room had ever seen him, but nobody said anything then; time for that would be later…

"It's no problem, Anita-san; Yuni is an important friend to each and every one of us."

All the children took their attention off with intruders for a single second to nod their heads and mutter agreements.

Anita smiled then switched over to Italian again. "Thank you…and don't you all think it's time you let your great-great-great grandparents into the room?"

* * *

_**There, they met, so now you can't say anything. And also, you guys are damn lucky I'm writing these A/N s right now; just woke up after catching a red-eye flight home from a trip. On that trip, I was subjected to my mother and my little sister cornering me at the window seat. For three hours. Thanks a lot big guy up there; you sure know how to tick off teenagers!**_

_**Please review for me! I like knowing what you guys think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Only if they comply to our terms and abide by our rules," stated Tsuna, his boss-mode currently in use. While he was having a minor panic on the inside, he was also rather curious about the First Generation. "All their weapons will be put in a pile over there, and if they make any attempt to harm or frighten one of us, we reserve the right of clemency when they are attacked."

The First Generation was astounded that a five-year-old knew such words, but agreed to them anyway, not thinking a bunch of kids would be able to kick their arse. It temporarily took their mind off the 'great-great-graet grandparents' thing. Honestly, what were they supposed to think of _that_? if someone were to look into their heads at that very moment, it would be completely blank. Right now, they were on autopilot.

Everyone but Deamon moved to drop their weapons in the pile, and Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Deamon Spade, that means you put your scythe with the others too. Alaude, Primo, your gloves and handcuffs count too, just so you know,"

Many of the children giggled at the looks of the First Generation, who were wondering how a kid would know about that stuff.

Anita just laughed. "Then, may we sit down?"

Tsuna nodded, slipping out of boss-mode the slightest degree, letting the other two bosses know his Hyper Intuition cleared the situation.

Byakuran wandered over to Giotto, and gave the man an appraising look. Many of the others were doing the same as well, since they and only seen the man as a spirit once. Shimon was glaring at Deamon, hoping he would turn into a mouse so they could feed him to Uri.

"Heeeeh; you're Tsunayoshi-kun's ancestor? You look just like him!" cheered Byakuran.

Giotto and his friends froze, remembering what Anita had said about several kids having blood relations to them…

"Yes, these kids are your descendants from around 400 years into the future; that's how I know about them," said Anita, and air of innocence around her. The First Generation's jaws dropped. Lampo and Giotto would have fallen to the floor, but Knuckle used his Sun flames to keep them conscious.

"Don't fuck around! There's no way that's possible!" yelled G.

"Shut it Pink-head! We didn't come here or let you in to be made fun of!" yelled Gokudera.

"It's not pink you brat! It's red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"PINK!"

"RED!"

"FACE IT; YOUR HAIR IS P. I. N. K, PINK!"

A vein popped in G's forehead.

Rauji was holding up Lambo for Lampo to see. _What a brat... _Lampo thought, wishing Knuckle would have let him faint.

Hibari and Alaude where having a glaring contest, hurling insults with their eyes, murderous auras at full charge.

Asari was looking at Yamamoto in wonder, the little boy laughing a bit uncomfortably.

Knuckle and Ryohei were yelling EXTREMELY LOUD.

Giotto stared at his little carbon copy. His soul drifted out of his mouth, hanging up near the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Deamon was looking at Mukuro and Chrome in a very pleased way. He was very happy with his _two_ successors, seeing as they must have been doing the illusions from earlier. When he got within a yard of the two, however, Chrome shrieked again, causing Shimon and Mukuro point their weapons at the melon once more.

"Deamon, it would be best if you do not approach Chrome so casually," said Anita, he voice taking on a colder tone.

Seeking comfort, Chrome stood behind her Boss and Mukuro, who were right next to each other in order to protect her. The joking atmosphere her family had donned meer seconds ago replaced with serious ones. Tsuna may not have hated Deamon's guts like Mukuro or Shimon, but Chrome was still having nightmares from the incident.

"Hai~ hai~!" said Byakuran "Me and my Family will act as translators for them since Milliefiore has no grudge against Deamon Spade~!"

Deamon's brow scrunched up. "Milliefiore Family?"

"Yes~! Now back to business… they are saying you have five seconds to back up or you will die~!" continued the white haired boy cheerfully. "But that time slot has expired while we were talking~!"

Without further delay, Mukuro created more crow demons, sending them at the First Mist Guardian. Then Adelheid took out her metal fans, springing into action.

"Chrome, you're okay; see? Mukuro-san is taking care of it," Enma said, attempting to help Tsuna calm his female Mist Guardian.

"Boss…Shimon Boss-person…" Chrome looked at them with her eye watery, and then timidly nodded.

Now Tsuna had to stop his other Guardian from changing the time line by kill Spade. Both he and Enma had to physically tackle the two before they got two induced in their assault.

"Sorry about that," said Tsuna, holding his Mist Guardian by his shoulder. "But in the future, you put my friends, and Family, especially my Mist Guardians, through some rather nasty times,"

_What on Earth did Deamon do to make twenty five-year-olds with weapons want to kill him so badly? Wait…Mist Guardians?_ Thought Giotto. "Wait…this is getting confusing; why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

"Gio! Why are you believing this crap?"

"Hush G; the silverette already has a dirty mouth, and there are ladies present. Besides, my Hyper Intuition isn't telling me they're lying,"

"Che,"

Tsuna, stepping out of Boss mode completely, stuttered "M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada; tenth generation Vongola Boss,"

"Gokudera Hayato; tenth Generation Storm Guardian,"

"Yamamoto Takeshi; tenth rain guardian,"

"EXREMELY SASAGAWA RYOHEI! THE EXTREME TENTH SUN GUARDIAN!"

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian,"

"Lambo is the lightning Guardian," said Rauji, holding up Lambo.

"Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro; the Mist guardians," Mukuro said for both of them.

"Kozarto Enma; Shimon tenth generation Boss,"

"Adelheid Suzuki, the Shimon Glacier guardian,"

"Koyo Aoba, Forest Guardian,"

"Shitt P., but call me Shittopi-chan! I'm the Swamp guardian~!"

"Julie Katou, des~ the Desert guardian,"

"…Kaoru Mizuno,"

"Hahaha; it's our turn now. I'm Byakuran, founder of the Milliefiore Family,"

"Bluebell; his rain guardian,"

"Daisy, the undead sun guardian,"

"Zakuro, the storm guardian,"

"Hou-oh? I am Kikyo, the cloud guardian,"

"…Torikabuto, the mist guardian,"

The first generation was silent…then they burst out laughing.

"Right…well, you kids keep dreaming and all that," said G, wiping tears from his eyes.

Anita sighed, giving the children an apologetic look. "We will be on our way then. The person you are looking for is coming through the eastern town later in the evening, so you should have everything prepared by then,"

The three little bosses nodded, while the Mist children smiled.

The next thing the First Generation knew, they were standing back at the front Talbot's house.

"Anita, who is coming through town later today?" asked Lampo, not caring how they got back there. The others, Deamon in particular, were looking around like a chicken with their heads cut off.

"Anastasia di Portatore and the six other archobolano,"

"WHAT!?" asked all the Vongola Guardians.

* * *

_**Okay, this took like four hours for me to write, but that may have something to do with me only just waking up when I started keying this. And I officially love all of you! Thirteen reviews is one day! Y'all rock!**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Alright, let's EXTREMELY find a place where we won't be EXTREMELY disturbed!" shouted Ryohei, after everyone had finished their breakfast. After meeting the First Generation of Vongola and Anita Giglio Nero, they all had become rather homesick.

"Mam…man," muttered Lambo, staring dejectedly at the food in front of him.

"Sa~ Kyoya-chan, when you were setting the traps did you find a large clear area that we could use when we harmonize the rings?" Byakuran said extra loud, not liking the depressed air at all.

Hibari glared at the white haired boss, but answered "Hn, to the south about three miles. It should be big enough,"

"Right, so…what are we going to do for the next few hours?" asked Julie.

Silence.

"Ah, Juudiamie, we could play poker with the rest of the candy and chips we have," suggested Gokudera.

"Why do I have to give up my precious potato chips for a game?" complained Bluebell.

"Shut it, blue-mermaid woman!"

"Don't have to~! Buuuhhh!" Bluebell stuck out her tongue.

"Ma, Gokudera, Bluebell-san; we don't have a deck of cards in the first place," soothed Tsuna. He was proven wrong when Gokudera produced a deck of cards from his pocket.

"I found it when I was looking for someone's wallet; I figured we could use it,"

_Don't you mean you stole that while looking for that person's money!_

"Good thinking, Gokudera! I'll shuffle them,"

"I'll deal them! Who wants in?"

Bluebell, Zakuro, Gokudera, Mukuro, Koyo, and Kaoru were the ones who were dealt in; everyone else watching in suspense, Adelheid and Hibari looking over for cheating. The whole thing had to be restarted twice when Mukuro was caught cheating, and then when Lambo was found eating some of the candy.

None of them really noticed, but that poker game brought them closer as a family. **_(A/N: and usually card games end up with someone holding a grudge for cheating; especially in the mob…and I'll probably turn the whole poker game into a bonus chapter.)_**

When the game was finished, it was just past noon. The winner of the whole thing had been Kaoru, but he had been gracious enough to let everyone keep their own lute. Everyone was currently packing for the short hike where they would begin their mission after a three day delay.

Tsuna positioned his headphones comfortably over his ears, then placed his contacts. He brought the Dying Will Pills and the emergency ones, just in case. He stared at the letter Yuni had given him, then put it in his pocket.

"Tsuna-kun, are we going to put on our rings?" asked Enma, fingering his Shimon ring.

"Yeah, I think it should be okay,"

"If Vongola First Generation sees us, it will only prove that we weren't lying~!" chirped Byakuran.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the marshmallow-bastard, but he's right Juudiamie." Said Gokudera, lighting one of his precious smokes.

"O-okay then, minna, let's move out,"** (A/N: cue action pose of them walking all awesome out the door)**

"Are? Hibari, did you set up any traps this way?"

"Of course, herbivore,"

"…."

"H-Hibari-san, c-could you lead us through them so we don't die?"

"Hn, fine, but keep up," and with that, everyone scrambled to keep up with the carnivore as he dashed through the forest . "Here," said the perfect, coming to a halt.

By now the sun was descending into the horizon, and it had taken them that long to get there because of all they had to do to avoid certain death. Shimon Family and the Sky bosses' guardians stood back.

"Yosha~ minna, let's do this~!" said an exuberant Byakuran, holding up his Mare ring.

"O-okay," said Tsuna "But take one of these; I think they would return us to our actual body age." Tsuna and Byakuran had one of the pills labeled 'emergency', then they both were induced in smoke, back in their real bodies. They turned to their hands, pumping their resolve into the rings.

_Not enough_… Tsuna thought, then focused on the reason they were in this situation. If they failed, _none_ of them would be born, _none_ of them would meet, _none of them would become friends_…and that was unacceptable.

Flames exploded out of his Sky ring **(A/N: no, it is not in Vongola Gear mode, because that wouldn't be compatible with the Tri-ni-set; the ring would have to be in its original form)**. But Byakuran was lacking.

"Oi, Byakuran," said Tsuna, now in DWHM mode because of his intense resolve said, eyes pinning the white top. "Don't let Anita-san's words be in vain,"

Byakuran narrowed his eyes, but his flame grew until it rivaled Tsuna's.

They knew they had reached synchronization when the Flame barriers appeared.

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

* * *

"So is there a reason why you did not inform us that you were passing through?" Giotto asked the six infants sitting on the opposite end of the outdoor tea table, his Guardians flanking him, and Anita in between.

"I did not realize that we must check in with you before we traveled through a town under your watch," replied the infant directly across from Giotto. She wore a rose pink dress, had long blond hair, and wide, sightless gray eyes. Around her neck was an orange pacifier.

"You don't, but it would be nice for us to have tea more often as we both hold part of the Tri-ni-set,"

"And why is Anita of the Giglio Nero here?" asked a baby with an electric green pacifier. She had her arms wrapped up in bandages, a black jump-suit, and sloppily cut black hair.

"Ampelio-chan, that was rather rude," stated Anastasia, causing the other infant to blush and turn her head.

"It is nice to see you, old friend," said an infant with a red pacifier, brown hair, and a mini suit.

"You seem well, Benigno," Anita turned to a light-haired baby with a yellow pacifier. "Camilla," she turned to the remaining indigo, purple, and light-blue pacifiers. "Daphne, Enzo, and Dante,"

"Why are you on first name biases with the archobolano?" asked Lampo, taking a lollipop out of his mouth.

Just as Anastasia was about to reply, her pacifier let off a blinding glow, and Giotto's Sky ring buzzed uncomfortably on his hand. When the light died down, they were startled to see the Boss archobolano floating in sphere of flames, several feet above their heads.

"Anastasia!" the others cried, except Anita, who calmly put down her tea cup.

"What is going on? What is that sound?" asked Deamon **(A/N: if you watched the anime, remember the sound like church bells when the rings harmonized? I'm referring to that. And I'll most likely be making the history between Anita and the archobolano another bonus chapter)**.

"Something is…calling the pacifier," said Anastasia from the center of the sphere. "I can't get out!" and of course that's when the barrier started moving.

"Boss!" Ampelio yelled, then said to the others "Grab some horses; we need to follow her!"

When they managed to saddle and mount the animals, only the bottom half of the flame sphere was still visible. "Hurry up!"

They followed the sphere across town, and deep into the forest when Alaude suddenly stopped.

"This is those kids's territory,"

Cursing under his breath, Giotto realized he was right; they didn't have time for these trap, but there was one person who knew the safe path…

"Anita, you lead!" the blond shouted, and the female boss took off, ducking around trees and bushes with practiced skill. She stopped when she reached the mansion. "They only don't have traps along that one path; we will have to tread carefully for the next few minutes…"

"Why are you being so calm about this, Anita-san?" asked Benigno, narrowing his eyes.

"…You'll see," she replied, and then kicked her horse into a gallop, for the next few meters were trap free. When they pulled into the clearing, they were just in time to witness Anastasia's sphere floating over one that was on the ground, two figures inside…

"My God…" breathed the archobolano lightning guardian, realizing what was happening. "The Tri-ni-set bosses have called a meeting!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"But…but that's impossible! I'm right here, and we've never met the Mare ring bearers! **(A/N: Byakuran and his Guardians are the first and only ones to be compatible with the Mare ring set, so there was none when Giotto was alive)**" protested Giotto.

"Ara, that's not exactly true, Giotto," Anita smiled "The white haired but this morning? The one who claimed to start the Milliefiore Famliy…and the one who looked like you and who claimed to be the Vongola Decimo? Well, look over there," she gestured to the two figures inside the bubble of Flame energy.

Two boys, barely into their manhood, one with white hair and a mark under his eye, and the other a carbon copy of Giotto with brown hair…and orange eyes in Hyper Dying Will Mode. One had the Vongola Sky ring, the other the Sky Mare ring.

"The kids from earlier today… how?" asked Asari, unable to voice the actual question. How did five-year-olds grow up into eighteen-year-olds within a few hours. How did they get the _two single most important rings in the world?_

But nobody was able to make a guess, because the Flame bubble Anastasia was in merged with the one the boys were in, dumping the Sky archobolano from several feet in the air.

The boy with brown hair – Tsunayoshi – caught the infant before she fell more than an inch, then gently placed her on the ground.

Ampelio had had enough waiting. Without a second thought, she launched off Lampo's horse and attacked the half-sphere…only to be intercepted by a barrage of bullets aimed where she had been a second ago.

They followed the path of the bullets back to where they were fired from, and saw the silverette G – Gokudera – holding a skull weapon on his arm, covered in storm flames. Behind him was the rest of the children from earlier.

"Fucking try that again and see what happens," the kid threatened.

"Perfect; well fight you and then get our boss out of there," said Camilla, standing next to Ampelio. The other archobolano also taking fighting stances.

The two sides sized each other up, and an argument ensued on the children's side before the ones who had called themselves the Tenth Generation Vongola came up to the plate.

"You aren't seriously going to fight them," protested Asari.

"They're only–" Giotto was cut off by Anita. "Former potential archobolano curse bearers and the Tenth Generation of the Vongola, with the Vongola rings,"

The current archobolano looked over at Anita, then back at the children they were going to fight.

"Stop it; you will not fight at this gathering," said a voice, cold as ice. It made the Tenth Generation back down immediately, like they were used to obeying it. Everyone looked over to see Tsuna glaring at them, and the First Generation flinched. He looked too much like Giotto for his own good. Behind him, Byakuran was holding Anastasia in his arms while she held a letter. But wait...isn't she blind? But the way her eyes were scanning across the page implied she was seeing what was written.

"You started it; kidnaping our boss!" shouted Dante, pointing at Tsuna and Byakuran.

"No, they called a meeting of bosses to explain their situation to me and ask for help," replied Anastasia, folding the letter. "You may release the barrier now,"

Tsuna nodded, stepping out of DWHM mode. The wall of Flame faded, and the archobolano rushed to their boss…well, all but one.

"Bastard!" cried Ampelio, launching a kick at Tsuna's head. His intuition warned him a second before it would have made contact and the Lightning Guardian sailed harmlessly over his head. He looked over at Primo, who stood gaping like a fish, along with his Guardians.

"Do you believe us now, Giotto?"

Then he and Byakuran were engulfed in puffs of smoke. Where the two teens had once stood, where the five-year-olds they had met earlier. Tsuna listed dangerously forward, and would have fallen if Benigno had not caught him.

"If what Anita is saying is true and he and his friends were once to take our place, we should at least treat their wounds and put a roof over their heads," the Storm archobolano stated as he was glared at by a certain silver haired right-hand-man. "Though I am curious as to why they are _former _potential curse bearers, it would be best for us not to ask."

"Che," said Gokudera, putting himself under Tsuna's arm to support the boss. He looked at Enma and Byakuran, knowing that his boss would expect him to follow their lead in situations like this.

"Let's go back to our base," suggested Enma, coming to help Gokudera with his friend's unconscious body.

"Here; I'll take him on my horse," offered Anita.

"No, we got him,"

"Kyoya-chan~! Could please go ahead and disable your little traps? The faster we get Tsunayoshi-kun treated for his exhaustion, the sooner your boss will wake up~" chirped Byakuran, placing Anastasia on her feet.

"Hn," said the skylark, before leaving into the shadows of the forest.

"Sa, minna, let's go home," called Enma, and the kids all coursed back in various tones.

Not knowing what to do, the archobolano and First generation followed the kids through the trees.

Hibari had done his job well, dismantling the traps he had set up himself. When the silverette and redhead in front saw the abandoned mansion, they rushed into the building, Yamamoto opening the door for them.

Gently, they laid Tsuna on a bunch of pillows, the tension leaving the crowd as the mini Knuckle and a green haired boy holding a stuffed animal came to the boy's bedside and used Sun Flames to replenish his energy.

"…Why'd he faint?" asked Camilla as she observed the two other Sun attributes.

"Hmm… it was probably backlash from taking down the barrier after leaving HDWM mode~,"

"Backlash?" asked Knuckle.

"Technically, all three Sky leaders must diffuse the meeting summons at the same time, but Anastasia doesn't know how, and Byakuran would have dropped her if he and Tsuna both split the effort," informed Adelheid. "So he took it all himself. If he was still in his rightly aged body, he would still be conscious, if not a little tired,"

"I'm going to ask you again; who are you kids?" said Giotto, the light from the Sun Flames reflecting in his eyes.

"Exactly who we said we are," came Tsuna's muffled reply, one half-opened eye staring at the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi minna-san! Hope you're enjoying these! I'm thinking about making them a bit longer in length, but don't hold me to that. Anyway, WE HIT SIXTY REVIEWS! And we also have eighty followers! Thank you all so much! The next goal is the big 100! Let's do this!**_

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Juudiamie! Are you feeling okay? Are you dizzy or cold or hot or hungry or –" Gokudera was cut off by Zakuro sticking a lite cigarette in the kids' mouth, much to the adults' and archobolano's horror.

"Calm down idjit and let him answer the first question you asked."

"Che-ah! Don't try and steal my cigarette! You have your own G!"

"Shut up! You're too young to smoke!"

"Eto, G-san, Gokudera-kun has been smoking for as long as I know him, and they help him calm down, so," everyone stared at Tsuna. Tsuna became nervous with so many eyes on him at the same time. "A-ano, e-e-eto ne, I-I'm f-fine, so you d-don't have to w-worry," he stuttered, eyes darting from person to person.

Anastasia, upon seeing the boy was awake, walked over into his direct line of sight. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, I have read the letter sent to me by my successor Yuni, Anita's descendant and third Sky archobolano in that set of seven. She has explained to me what exactly you need from us, and I as leader of the current archobolano, accept your request,"

Tsuna's bangs covered his face, but the grateful smile on his face was for all to see. "I thank you for your help in keeping my friends and Family safe during our mission,"

Silence, then the remaining archobolano and First Generation's curiosity got the better of them.

"What mission?" Alaude was the one to ask.

"How did you _read_ it anyway?"

"It was written in Deathpenetration (Dying Will) Flames," replied Anastasia.

"In our time," said Chrome, shying behind Adelheid, Shittopi-chan, and Bluebell. "A weapon was stolen by an enemy Famiglia. They tried to steal another one, but they set it off instead, and it sent them back to this time period,"

"If the weapon is charged with enough Fiamma **(A/N: Italian for Flame)** Voltage, it could potentially level one-third of the planet," continued Kikyo, leaning against a wall.

"So to counter that threat, the Vongola Ninth Boss sent us back to chase after these guys, turning us into our five-year-old selves so that we wouldn't be recognized and send the guys into a frenzy to detonate the bomb," finished Rauji, handing a worried baby Lambo off to Tsuna. When the kid saw that his big brother was alright, he let out a scream of something that sounded suspiciously like 'Dame-Tsuna!'

"So…how old are you really?" Giotto wondered aloud.

"Besides Lambo, we're 16-to-18 years old. Lambo is eight," said Tsuna, holding up the infant that stared at them with unnervingly observant eyes. "Anastasia-san is volunteering to use her information network to help us find them, and when we fight them."

"In that case I, Giotto di Vongola, would like to also volunteer my Family's assistance to aid the Vongola Tenth Generation, Shimon Tenth Generation, and Milliefiore founding members in the same way as the archobolano Boss Anastasia," said Giotto in a formal tone, making it clear that this was a promise.

"We thank you for your help, Grandpa Giotto," said Tsuna.

Before any of the children could react, Giotto had grabbed Tsuna out of his nest of pillows and was hugging the boy in a bone crushing grip, rubbing his check against his head a lot like Alice the maid had done earlier. "G! G! My cute little great-great-great grandson just called me 'Grandpa Giotto'!"

"Hai, hai; I was here the whole time," replied G, drolly staring at his boss. Next to him, Asari grinned widely.

"Baka! Primo-san! You hugged him too hard! Juudiamie's soul is coming out of his mouth!"

"Wah! Tsuna, you can't die! We just promised to help you!"

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?"

"Looks like Vongola Primo is happy to meet Tsunayoshi-kun, ne~?"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama,"

"EXTREME!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Chrome-chan, when we get back to our own time, do you want to catch a movie?"

"E-eh?"

"Shut up you stupid pervert!" *slap*

"Oya oya; leave some of him for me…Kufufufu,"

"Wha – Uri! When did you get out!?"

"Kangaryou is also here to the EXTREME!"

"No, Lambo, don't let out Gyuudon! Wah!"

"Hahaha; looks like it's getting lively in here,"

Everyone watching the chaos sweatdropped, unaware that it hadn't happened quite like this since all of them had left home, and it made them all feel much less homesick.

Afterward, everyone crashed worse than if they had been hopped up a mix of sugar, caffeine, and the good stuff all day. The Tenth and First Generation had piled up in the middle, except for Deamon (who had went back to Talbot's for a proper bed) and Hibari and Alaude, who didn't like to crowd. Shimon and Milliefiore weren't far away, and the archobolano had left several hours prior.

* * *

~two hours after sunrise the next morning~

* * *

"What are you doing?"

G looked back to see that Gokudera brat glaring at him.

"I'm waking up our bosses; what the hell does it look like?" seriously, the two were the last ones up, and for some reason, everyone else was avoiding this task, so G was taking it upon himself to act.

"Fine; but don't saw we didn't warn you!"

G scowled, but went about his task.

"Oi, Gio, time to get up; we spent the night at the kiddies' place,"

"Hm, ah, Ohayo G," yawned Giotto, who then looked to Tsuna in his arms. "Tsuna, it's time to get up,"

"Kora, mini Giotto; time to get up already. You're the last one up, damnit,"

Just before G could reach down and shake the kid's shoulder, a little hand flashed out, gripping G's arm painfully tight. With a simple flick of his own arm, Tsuna sent G flying across the room before snuggling deeper into his pillows. G's soul could be seen escaping though his mouth as he lost consciousness.

"Eh?" Giotto's face twitched as he looked down at Tsuna; the child was sleeping rather peacefully, no trace of strain for throwing a full grown man clear across the room.

"Juudiamie doesn't know it, but when someone other than us or Enma, Reborn and his Mother try to wake him up from that kind of sleep…ask Byakuran; he tried it a few days ago,"

The room turned to Byakuran, who at hearing the conversation topic, froze, marshmallow halfway to his mouth. He then paled and put the sweet back in its bag, shaking and sweating bullets. His face looked a bit blue, and he was holding his head.

And so, they let Tsuna wake up on his own, ten-minutes later, the little tuna none the wiser.

Before he could even say 'good morning', a messenger from Anastasia came through the door, his outfit in tatters from the multitude of traps, holding a single letter for someone to take.

* * *

_**I'm going to put in a teaser... if we have two redheads (well, one might be a bit pink) in this story currently, what will happen when I add a third?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Yamamoto was the one who took the letter off the footman, but Kikyo was the one who read it, as Yamamoto could barely read a few words of Italian correctly.

"Hou-oh? It would seem that the Sky archobolano is keeping her word; 'In a co-operation of CEDEF and my own sources, we have discovered what might be your enemy Famiglia hiding out in a harbor town to the east,' is what is says, Byakuran-sama."

"Hm, then I guess we'll all have to go to the east then,"

"I'll call for some carriages once we get into town," offered Giotto, and everyone grabbed whatever supplies they would need for the anticipated battle. The ride over was filled with the usual amount of humorous mishaps, and the drivers (they had to take several carriages with so many of them) were just glad that their coaches were still on one piece, if a bit burnt.

"This is the place?" asked the First Generation Storm Guardian, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking up at the town name splayed in eligible ironwork.

"It should be, according the information Anastasia gave us…" said Asari, looking at the letter.

While the adults were busy trying to figure out if that was the right town, the Tenth Generations were obscuring their features with clothing and dirt, messing up their hair and rumpling their outward appearance. But the First Gen. didn't notice anything as they had started arguing.

"Okay, so you guys know the plan?" asked Enma, all the kids huddled up. Since they were outside the town still, not many had seen them, and none thought they were suspicious yet.

The group nodded, then divided into teams of no rhythm or rhyme.

Tsuna was with Enma, Gokudera, Daisy, and Yamamoto.

Byakuran was with Ryohei, Torikabuto, Julie, and Adelheid.

Hibari was going solo...okay, so that one made sense.

The pineapple-heads had Zakuro, Rauji, Lambo, and Kikyo.

Koyo, Shittopi-chan, Kaoru, and Bluebell were the last group.

When they got into town, they would act like groups of street-rats, hoping that nobody would blow their cover…but first, they had do something. Quickly scribbling on a sheet of paper, Tsuna put it where the group had been, a rock holding it so that the wind wouldn't take it away.

Then, while the adults were still arguing, they slipped into town, unnoticed by everyone but Alaude, who after glancing at the note left behind, was thinking the same thing.

* * *

~ten minutes later at the town gate~

* * *

"Are? Where did the children go?" asked Asari, finally noticing that the children weren't there.

His words seemed to trigger a minor panic attack in Giotto, G, and Knuckle, as all of them just realized that their new charges were missing.

"Nufufufu…it would seem we aren't needed anymore," said Deamon, holding up the piece of paper.

_"Dear First Generation Vongola, we thank you for your help in bringing us all the way out her, but a group of twenty-eight people going around town would be considered suspicious. Not to mention, that your faces are known throughout Italy._

_We thank you for your help in our mission thus far, but now it is our turn._

_From, Tsuna, Vongola Decimo."_

G smacked himself in the head. "How the fuck did we not think that such a large group would make a scene?"

"Hn, it's because you're all stupid," said Alaude.

"Nani? You wanna fight bastard?"

"Hn,"

"Ma, ma,"

* * *

~Tsuna POV~

* * *

On the inside, Tsuna was crying tears of joy that Reborn's training had finally done something other than cause him misery. He personally would have loved to have the First Gen. join them, but if his tutor found out their cover had been blown and the bad guys escaped because they thought that the First Generation Vongola were on to them, then...he didn't want to think about it. Instead he thought about his location.

Currently, they were hiding in an abandoned alley way in the part of town filled with shops. The gap between buildings showed people in high-end cloths, so the kids assumed that they were in the wealthy district.

"Now what do we do, Juudiamie?" asked Gokudera, staring at his precious boss for the answer to the universe.

Digging around in his pocket, Tsuna pulled out several pea-sized ear coms, giving his orders as he distributed them. "Eto ne, you and Daisy are going to play pick-pockets again, while Yamamoto talks to the native orphans in our part of the town and see if they know anything. Enma-kun and I will playing as beggars,"

**(A/N: *light bulb*…idea time…Mwahahahahaha; poor little tuna fish…I have plans for you now…)**

With nods all around, the group set off in various directions to carry out their roles.

* * *

~with Gokudera, Daisy, and Yamamoto~

* * *

"Vongola Rain Guardian; aren't you supposed to be making peace with the fellow street-rats?" asked Daisy, cuddling his rabbit closer.

"Hahaha; I would need some sort of peace offering or I might as well be attacked," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Che, I guess you do use your brain on occasion, baseball-idiot,"

"Hahaha, well we should probably start now…eto, I think some money or jewelry would please them…a few fruits too would do the trick," listed Yamamoto, and within seconds, the two others had obtained the required items. "Wahhhh, you two are amazing at this!"

"Tch, whatever; get on with your part of the mission." Barked Gokudera.

Yamamoto gave a fake salute, then dashed off into the crowd, his pillaged goods cradled in his pockets. Not knowing how to find the other kids, Yamamoto wandered around for a while, observing the people and scenery. After ten minutes of walking, he heard the scuffle of footsteps in a nearby alley, as well as whispers. He felt cold, unwelcoming eyes land on him, trying to see what he wanted by wandering into their territory.

He smiled, then ducked into an unoccupied alley. His guess was right; they followed him through the winding maze of houses and shops. He acted confused when he deliberately walked into a dead end, the orphans coming up behind him.

"Gots ya surrounded now, punk," said a kid in dirty birtches and suspenders, a cap like Gokudera's covering his face.

"Hahaha, nope; I led you all here so that we could talk,"

"An' whats ya gots to say to us for?" the kid, obviously the leader, asked.

"We got chased out of our old town for being too profitable for the others gangs' liking," Yamamoto lied smoothly. On the coms they were wearing, the rest listened in. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the food and jewelry that they had stolen earlier. "A peace offering from our boss,"

The kid with the hat examined the goods, then nodded his head. Several of his friends grabbed what they could in their arms and rushed back to their base. A tall lanky one stayed with his boss, eyes never leaving Yamamoto.

"Don' be mindin' Tommy here; he's always been suspicious 'o outsiders," the kid explained, holding out his hand. "I be Patrick, and ya can tell yer boss that our territory goes from the crazy-lady's place to the forest on the east side; so longs as you don'ts pass it, we don' gots a problem with ya's,"

Yamamoto nodded. "My boss' name is Tsuna, incase you should ever meet him, he has big fluffy brown hair,"

Patrick nodded, then walked out of the alley, Tommy giving him one last look before following his boss.

Yamamoto grinned to himself. "That went well,"

On the other end of the coms, the others sighed in relief.

* * *

~with Tsuna and Enma~

* * *

"Do you have any idea how we should do this, Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked his friend, hoping he knew. After Yamamoto had successfully made peace with the closest gang, the two little bosses felt it was time for them to come out. They were in the shadow of a building, just out of the town square.

"Um…just ask politely?" Enma guessed at how to beg for money. The method for this was to looking helpless and cute, but the two mafia bosses didn't know how to (consciously) tap into their inner cuteness. They couldn't just walk up to a random person and ask for money alone; they were much to shy (part of the cuteness).

So when they did walk up to that first person, they were clutching each other in a death grip. Tugging on the woman's skirt, the nervousness caused for Tsuna's eyes to water, and his bottom lip to tremble. "E-excuse m-me…miss? M-may we…we have s-some m-m-money, p-please?" he stuttered nervously, and Enma flinched as the woman looked down at them.

She wasn't the only one to stare at the two boys. Nearly every female in the square was looking at the two. What they saw was two overly cute little boys, shaking like a newborn doe, in dirty cloths, asking for someone to take care of them…the atmosphere suddenly dropped a good twenty degrees, as all the women surged up into one mass, their eyes glinting. **(A/N: Tsuna...Enma...the time for you to face this has come.)**

The two small mafia Dons felt shivers run up their spines…they looked over their shoulder to see… to see...

"Run for your life, Enma! The fangirls are upon us!" Tsuna shrieked, and he and Enma bolted, the fangirls following closely behind. They used every evasive maneuver Reborn had taught them, but the girls still persisted. They ran faster then they ever had before, but the fangirls almost caught up with them.

After five minutes of running, they crashed into Gokudera and Daisy who had been going to see what the two bosses problem was. Tsuna gave his Guardian a death-hug, and Enma hid behind Daisy. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Juudiamie! What's wrong? Juudiamie!"

"THE FANGIRLS!" Tsuna cried, looking over his shoulder at the girls who had stopped to observe the two new additions to their hunt.

"Shouldn't we run?" asked Daisy, but the choice was made for him when the ladies launched themselves at the four little boys.

"RUN!" the three others shouted.

It took all of their combined efforts and wits, and even then they had to use their flames, but they somehow managed to escape the fangirls' endless cat and mouse chase.

They stumbled back into the alley way from earlier, Yamamoto waiting for them.

"What happened to you guys?" he titled his head. He hadn't understood anything they had said on the coms because they were yelling so loudly.

"Shut up…baseball-freak…" panted Gokudera, collapsing on one of the crates they were using as seats.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Tsuna pulled closed the blanket they were using for a door to their hideout. He must say, he liked the old one better. Right now they just had a few pillows and blankets, plus the crates they were sleeping on. And it was really drafty in the alley.

"So, how did it go, Yamamoto?" he asked, sitting next to Enma on a crate across from the Rain Guardian. He knew the mission went well, but he wanted some details for reference.

"Hahaha; the boss, Patrick, said his territory on our side went from the forest to some old lady's house," he looked over at Gokudera. "It seems like they like the things we gave them,"

"Of course they did, baseball-idiot,"

"Vongola…do you want any food? Ask and I'll toss it over," Daisy asked, sorting what he took from his pockets.

"Eto…I'll have an apple?" one was tossed his way.

"Orange," said Enma. _Toss._

"Apple," _toss._

"Banana," _toss._

They sat there, munching on their chosen fruit, until they fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, they first noticed the smell. It seems that someone decided to throw their trash into the space they had been sleeping in. Gokudera nearly blew up the whole neighborhood during his little fit, while Yamamoto and Enma cleaned it up. Daisy had disappeared without a trace.

"Bastard…whoever they are, they're lucky Juudiamie won't let me fucking kill them!"

"Ma, Gokudera-kun; me and Enma didn't get much information yesterday and we had to cut your mission in half because of the fangirls…today we'll have to make up for it. We're counting on you,"

"Y-yes! Juudiamie; allow me to be the one to find those guys' base so that we may storm them!" the silverette said, sparkles in his eyes. He then dashed off, dragging a laughing Yamamoto with him.

"T-that's not…that's not what I meant!"

"He's enthusiastic at least,"

"I guess you're right…ahhhhh, I hope we don't run into any of those nutty fangirls this time!" Tsuna begged, running his hands through his hair. **(A/N: ah…here; a tissue, since you seem to be catching a cold…0_0)**

"Me too…" and with those last words, they went on there way.

* * *

~Cozart's POV~ **(A/N: YES~! I choose to add Cozart to the fic! Good job to those out there who guessed he would be the one to appear!)**

* * *

Cozart was enjoying his day off from the mountains of paperwork that came with being the boss of Shimon Famiglia. He shuddered at the thought of the never ending piles of documentation that usually awaited him at this time of day, even though it was still fairly early. And the thoughts of his wife as she dragged him back into the hell pit with no amount of pity. Scary woman...

Speaking of which, walking around the harbor town he had chosen to visit that day, he noticed something rather odd; all the women seemed to be searching for something with an extreme amount of diligence.

He shivered; was it him, or was there a very scary gleam in their eyes? Oh well, because for once it wasn't his problem, he moved on to a more quite part of town.

Walking into a café, he ordered an espresso. **(A/N: okay, I've read several other fanfics where Cozart was as much as a caffeine-freak as Giotto apparently is a cake freak, so I'm just gonna roll with it)**

While he was enjoying his snack outside in the sun, he heard two high-pitched child-like screams before two blurs shot under his table. Before he could pull back the table cloth however, he felt shivers go down his spines, and he looked over to see the women from earlier standing over him.

"Err…hello?" Cozart tried in greeting.

"_Which way did they go?_" the group hissed, their aura intensifying, and Cozart started sweating bullets. Under the table, two certain boys were shaking in fear.

"Uh…that way?" he said, pointing down the road in a vague gesture. He seriously felt like he was going to die if they found out that he had lied. Luckily for him, the fangirls chose to believe him. He sighed in relief, then picked up the table cloth. "They're gone now,"

His eyes widened as he saw the two five-year-olds that were under the table. One was a near perfect copy of his friend and fellow Primo, Giotto. The other one was…_an exact copy of himself right down to his red hair and eyes._

"Eh…?"

The two boys upon seeing who saved them, bolted.

Cozart did try to give chase, but apparently mafia bosses aren't as hard to lose as hell-bent women are, so they lost him pretty quickly.

"Damn…I must be getting old…" he panted, leaning against a wall for breath. From behind, a hand gripped his shoulder.

* * *

~with Tsuna and Enma~

* * *

They kept running until they reached their hideout. No stopping for conversation or air; they just _ran_.

And so they did. They in truth had anticipated encountering the Vongola first Generation, so they had been able to prepare for that meeting (if they hadn't, do you really think Adelheid and Mukuro would have let Deamon live?). However, the person they had just seen was a different matter altogether.

"What is _Cozart_ _Shimon_ doing here?" Tsuna voiced the question.

Enma didn't answer. He was still in shock…after all, it isn't every day you meet the great-great-great grandfather that left you and your clan to watch his grave for so long after he perished. He punched the wall, causing Tsuna to jump.

"Enma-kun…"

Enma sighed. "…I'm alright, Tsuna-kun, just a bit…" he punched the wall again, grinding his teeth.

"It's fine; you don't have to explain it to me,"

Enma let out a shuttering sigh, plopping onto a crate, eyes glazed over in thought. It wasn't long before the tree others came back, bearing the spoils of that day's work. Gokudera was about to ask about Enma's mood, but Yamamoto gripped his shoulder in a rare show of seriousness, shaking his head. Gokudera let it drop, knowing his Juudiamie will take care of their friend.

* * *

~Cozart's POV~

* * *

"Jesus Alaude! You scared the life out of me!" the redhead exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart.

Alaude gestured with his head over to a hotel building, before walking over. Not knowing what had gotten into the blond cloud, Cozart followed him. Walking into a room in the back of the building, was the Vongola Famiglia.

Giotto smiled and walked over to his friend. "Good to see you again, Cozart,"

"A-ah; you seem to be doing well yourself, Giotto, G…but if you don't mine me asking, why…are you all here? And I'm amazed that Deamon and Alaude aren't fighting right now, by the way,"

Of course, his words were the spark that started the fire. Just as they left his mouth, the two parties' eyes glintened, and they were surrounded by killing intent. They raised their weapons, then began their near daily feud.

"Yare, yare; now look what you did,"

"Hahaha; they seem lively,"

G just blew out some smoke.

"Er…sorry,"

"*sight*; There was no harm meant, so don't worry about it. We're here because we're watching something…but why are _you_ here, old friend?"

"I got a day off from the horrors of my paperwork. Aren't you skipping it right now, too?"

G moved his head to his boss, who was sweating bullets.

"Giotto…" the red(pink?)head's eyes glinted, and he bore an over wide grin.

"Oh yeah…I saw something interesting in town earlier today," Cozart interjected, coming to his friends' rescue. He did not wish the horrors of paperwork on even his greatest enemy...which was paperwork again, but anyway. So what he was about to say might be worse for normal people, but it was better than a mafia boss' hell. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Err…Giotto, when did you…become a parent?"

Cozart was expecting everyone to give startled exclamations, maybe someone to pass out, and a few cuss words from G, but what he got was…nothing. Instead, they laughed at the redhead's reaction to their un-reaction.

Giotto smirked. "He's not my son, but we are related by blood,"

"Demo…you don't have any blood relatives left, right? How would that be possible?"

"You may want to sit down, old friend; this will take some time to explain,"

~one three-way battle royal (G, Alaude, and Deamon), a hotel room, and one explanation later~

Cozart's soul was hanging out of his mouth as he slumped in his chair.

"…Oi, I think we overloaded his brain," said G, sweatdropping. Just as the others were about to agree, the redhead suddenly sat up straight, startling everyone.

"That means the little mini me that was with the mini Giotto was…!"

"Hahaha, it would seem as though you met Enma-kun," laughed Asari. "It would appear that he is the Tenth Generation boss of the Shimon Famiglia,"

Cozart swore he now had an ulcer. His deathly pale face would attribute to it, too. But under that, he was ecstatic that his Family had managed to survive for ten generations...but for the kid to look so much like him, then he himself would first need to have a child, which would mean that he was going to have to suffer paperwork and a hormonally unbalanced wife...yep; he definitely had an ulcer. "So, why are you in here, and not helping them because…?"

"Yare, yare; too many people would draw a crowd, and those brats have it under control."

"A group of five-year-olds has a situation involving the Mob under control?" Cozart raised an eyebrow.

"Nufufufu; they are actually between the ages of 16-18, even though they appear as five year-olds,"

And that was enough for Cozart's brain to finally fully shut down.

* * *

_**Ara, poor Cozart, right? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tsuna and Enma just can't seem to get away from those fangirls, can they?**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?"

"There was no mistake, Juudiamie; it was Luciano Zanzotto, boss of the Piscious Family that stole the bomb!" reported Gokudera.

While everyone digested the somber news, Tsuna was trying to come up with a plan to get this information to the other teams. He decided to send Yamamoto on a fake good-will mission to Byakuran's team, then for Byakuran to relay the info on in their network. Tsuna didn't know if Cozart would reappear and throw a wrench in the plan, but all went well, they were going home soon.

Yamamoto nodded when he was given his order, ducking out the hideout and running down the block. He didn't notice Tommy, Patrick's right hand, looking on from an alley.

* * *

~with Byakuran, Ryohei, Torikabuto, Julie, and Adelheid~

* * *

The five some had become something to be feared within the two days they had been camped out in an abandoned bakeshop. Their new territory was at the center of town, and used to belong to several groups of orphans, but they quickly and efficiently took care of that problem. They even went as far as using the former residents to further their search.

With all the extra hands helping, they were surprised when Yamamoto came in and said they had found the guy. Seriously, Byakuran had like twenty-five street-rats under his command, while Tsuna had five, and yet they still found their quarry before him.

He still sent his new minions to spread the news, sending them to the places the others were stationed though.

After thirty minutes of waiting (with Ryohei shouting EXTREMELY loud again) they made their way over to Tsuna's team base. Shittopi-cahn was already chasing Gokudera around, Bluebell was observing in a cat-like manner, the Pineapple-head was fighting the skylark, Zakuro was munching on the apple supply, and Tsuna and Enma were trying to calm everyone down…yeah, won't happen now that Byakuran's group is here, because that started Julie flirting with Chrome, Mukuro and Adelheid tag-teaming so Mukuro could kill Julie, Ryohei to keep shouting "RED LEAVES, GREEN LEAVES!", making Koyo shout "THEY ARE ALL PART OG THE SAME FOREST!", and Lambo to clumsily throw bombs from his hair.

And now we know, not to separate the groups for extended periods of time or all freakin' hell can and will break loose.

When they finally stopped about two hours later, Tsuna was finally able to tell them what Gokudera had found. The Piscious Family seemed to have bought a mansion on the outskirts of town, and were now simply waiting for the bomb to have enough charge before booking it to the other side of the world.

"Is everyone prepared for this~?" sang Byakuran, looking down from his perch on a crate. All the gathered nodded, tightening and adjusting their clothes to allow better movement as they saw fit. When they were done, they nodded to their respective bosses.

"We'll wait until dark, then we'll do this,"

* * *

~Back with Cozart~

* * *

It would seem the redhead was regaining consciousness. A good thing too, considering he had been out for most of the day; the sun was now sinking into the horizon.

"Ahhhh….that was a really weird dream; to think there would be mini versions of me and Giotto," his gaze went to the window, where he was just in time to see a mini black-haired Alaude, and_ two_ mini Deamons rush past…needless to say, he passed out again, realizing that it hadn't been a dream.

G had also noticed the three rush by, and stuck his head out the window to see if another would come by.

"What are you guys doing?" the red(pink?)head asked a smart-looking kid with green hair and glasses. If he remembered right, his name was Koyo, or something like it.

"We found the enemy; we're moving out!" the kid shouted as he ran past, not even slowing down to explain where they were heading.

G cursed. Behind him, the others started gearing up for the fight.

* * *

~With the future kids~

* * *

Upon seeing how heavily guarded the mansion was, the kids chose to come up with a new plan of B and E.

They sent Mukuro in to flush out the mansion with his illusions. Five seconds later, people flooded out the doors running from what looked to them like…pineapple demons? There were regular demons there too, but the pineapple demons were what the Tenth Generation was staring at.

"Kufufufu…it would seem that there are still a few people in the mansion,"

Before Tsuna could ask to have them spared, Hibari rushed by, crashing through a window. Another five seconds later, a wall blew up and about a dozen more people rushed out. A few did not make it more than a few feet before a chain wrapped around their legs, pulling them back into the building. The sounds of Hibird singing could be heard all the way from the mansion.

"Err…l-let's g-go get the b-bomb," suggested Tsuna, trembling in fear of the destruction caused by his Cloud Guardian.

"Before he destroys it and blows us all up would be nice," Commented Zakuro. Everyone gulped.

As it was, they launched themselves into the hole Hibari had created, Tsuna and Enma in HDWM. It wasn't long before they located Hibari, fighting about twenty people at once. Even though Mukuro had used his illusions to try and clear the area, the Piscious Family main members from the future were not letting the bomb out of their grasp to a bunch of five year-olds…even if they did hold a scary resemblance to three powerful families in their original time.

Several dozen more men came to defend their mansion, and Hibari, jumped back to where his group was waiting. "Omnivore; give me one of _those_. This little body is cumbersome."

Tsuna, guessing what he meant, took out the bottle emergency pills. He tossed one to Hibari, then to everyone in their group.

The Piscious family was confused why the little kids that had attacked them were now covered in pink smoke. It seemed that they had eaten something and then they had disappeared. They didn't have any time to ponder it though, because the steel chain the black-haired kid used earlier lashed out at them, covered in Cloud Flames. It took out about seven members.

Looking from their unconscious members back to the smoke, many of them had heart attacks or turned the other way and ran. The kids from earlier had now turned into the three most powerful mafia families probably ever recorded in the underworld.

Oh, this was not going to be good...

* * *

~With Giotto~

* * *

Even though they did not know where the children had run off to, it became easy to tell once the screaming started. Then the explosions.

"What are the hell they doing? They're giving themselves away!" hissed G, right behind Giotto.

"What, like you're any quieter when you storm an enemies' base?" snorted Cozart, who's hair and shirt were wet since G had thrown water at him to wake up. As they continued running, they passed people fleeing in the opposite direction, yelling that 'THE PINEAPPLES ARE GOING TO EAT US!' over and over again. The First Gen. sweatdropped.

"Whoa…how'd a bunch of five-year-olds do this?" whistled Cozart, seeing the gaping hole in the mansion side, and all the unconscious henchmen. Just then, Yamamoto and Ryohei burst through the wall, being chased by Lightning-class sea-snakes.

"How do they keep turning from brat to adult?" Lampo wondered aloud, watching the two defeat the box weapon and rejoin the fight inside.

"We'll find out later; I think we'll be needed in this fight right now," said Asari, taking out his swords.

"Ah," agreed Giotto, entering HDWM.

* * *

_**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**To Vetrag, they already regained their actual-age forms when they were speaking to the archobolano (Tsuna and Byakuran, only though), and again in this chapter. Hope that answered your question!**_

_**Please review for me!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi everybody~! You enjoying this story so far? We're so close to the goal of 100 reviews! ONLY 5 MORE; 5!**_

_**Minna...FIGHTO~! We can do this!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy the chapter~**_

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Tsuna was annoyed. These guys weren't very powerful, but they had a lot of members; they probably recruited most of them during their time in the past. He, Enma and Gokudera had just managed to get past the crowd and were now looking for where the bomb was kept, fighting off any who attacked them along the way.

"How many people are in this place?"

"Don't know; seems like a lot though,"

"Tch; they're weak…Juudiamie, this might be it," Gokudera pointed into a more technologically advanced room. Inside was a lone figure with close cut black hair, his back to the three teens. "So you followed us all the way to the past, eh? Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Luciano Zanzotto, boss of the Piscious Family; hand over the bomb," Enma demanded.

They didn't have to see the man's face to know he was grinning. Slowly, Luciano turned around, and Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of the man's exposed chest. There, implanted into the man's skin, was some kind of machine.

"What's that?" asked Gokudera, recovering first.

Zanzotto gave an insane laugh. "You came here for it right? Were you expecting it to be some oversized piece of junk? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The teens' eyes widened. Gokudera cursed. "Don't tell me that's…!"

"It's the bomb!" said Tsuna, activating his flame and flying up. Gokudera rode one of his system C.A.I. bone hoops up while Enma flew as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Luciano, the machine in his chest glowing, and wells of flame pouring out of his hands as he tapped the energy stored in the bomb. Then he attacked, aiming right for Tsuna.

* * *

~back at the entrance~

* * *

The First Generation was a welcome addition to the fight. They helped clean up most of the underlings in no time flat.

"Nufufufu…your illusions could use some work, boy," Deamon commented.

"Kufufufu…and you have gotten rusty, Spade,"

"Nufufufu…pineapple brat,"

"Kufufufu…melon sadist,"

"Nufufufufufu…"

"Kufufufufufu…"

"NUFUFUFUFUFU…"

"KUFUFUFUFUFU…"

"Um…Deamon, Mukuro? Can you two please stop? We don't need to pay for the extra mental hospital bills you're giving those guys," Cozart asked, pointing to the group Deamon and Mukuro had been fighting; they were huddled in a corner shaking in terror. During their argument, Mukuro and Deamon were using the most traumatizing illusions possible, and needless to say, there were several demon fruits still floating behind the two…

Suddenly, Gokudera burst back through the doorway, Tsuna and Enma apparently having told him to join the fight here.

"Did you find it!?" Shouted Knuckle, healing a gash Chrome had received on her arm.

"Ah, and the bastard Luciano fused himself with it; Juudiamie and Kozarto Enma are fighting him,"

Upon thinking his name was being called, Cozart looked over to Gokudera and asked if he could stop the two illusionists.

"Tch, the pineapple and melon are too idiotic to know how to hold back," said Gokudera, bombing several Piscious men. He once again had a cigarette in his mouth, looking very much the badass he was.

G promptly came over and snatched it from his mouth, then smacked him on the back of the head. "I thought I told you you're too young to smoke, brat!"

"Shut it, pink-head! I'm seventeen, so it doesn't matter!"

"Hell no brat!"

"Pink-haired old bastard!"

A vein throbbed in both of their foreheads. Before they could say more, a loud explosion and bright light from outside grabbed everyone's attention.

* * *

~With Tsuna and Enma~

* * *

After sending Gokudera back to help everyone (Tsuna saying he trusted him to the task, causing the silverettes' eyes to sparkle), Enma and Tsuna engaged in the fight with Zanzotto.

Their fight had so far had reduced one wing of the mansion to rubble, and with the roof now under their feet in piles of debris, they were in an all-out brawl in the atmosphere. Every time one of the two teens hit Luciano with their flames however, he just absorbed them and sent them back, to which Tsuna absorbed back, and Enma diffused with his Gravity powers.

It was going to be a long battle if this kept up. Tsuna had to use his Hyper Intuition to see how to inflict any damage.

"Enma! He's relying only on the power of the bomb! His fighting skills are weaker than ours!" the brunette shouted to his friend, using his flames only for acceleration and thrust for kicks. When he punched, he had to temporarily stop using flames in his fists completely.

"Urreh…do you think that will stop me!?" Luciano shouted, unleashing torrents of multi-colored flames at the two teens in a huge explosion of light. As it was, one of Enma's black holes imploded, then exploded, knocking him away. The sheer amount nearly overwhelmed Tsuna when he tried to absorb them, and Luciano was so consumed with attacking Tsuna though, that he forgot about our favorite redhead, who had snuck up behind him, placing him in a head lock.

"Now!"

The brunette got in close to Zanzotto, then muttered "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition,"

Enma let go as the enemy started being covered by ice, cursing them out at the top of his lungs. Before the ice covered his arms, he flailed and thrashed, luckily hitting Tsuna in the face and knocking him back. In that split second, Luciano managed to escape the rest of Tsuna's technique.

Tsuna wiped some blood of his lip, analyzing how much more fight his opponent had left in him. His gaze lingered on the frozen bomb in the man's chest.

Enma nodded at him, reading his friends' mind.

"Natsu; Cambio formo, mode attacco," said Tsuna, activating the gauntlets and releasing massive amounts of flame.

Enma used his Gravity powers to compress the soft and hard Sky flames his friend was giving off, much like he would to create a black hole…except this was super-condensed energy.

Luciano stared in horror at the ball of flame (that looked like a miniature sun) the two other bosses were supporting with one hand each. The two flew up a bit higher, then threw the massive amount of flame at their enemy. "**Gravità del Cielo**!"*

Luciano, using his own flames to melt some of the ice, attempted to flee, but the gravity caused by internal combustion of contradicting soft and hard flames with in a set space caused the surrounding trees, bushes, and some debris to be drawn into the conflagration. Luciano was no exception.

Now, Tsuna and Enma weren't trying to kill him; they knew that the attack was strong enough to melt Tsuna's ice, and Luciano would us this as an opportunity to recharge the bomb. Tsuna had judged with his intuition the amount of flames both needed to overwhelm Zanzotto, and the amount to incapacitate him.

But Giotto and his Guardians didn't know that.

When everyone inside fighting had seen the bright light and explosion, they had come out in time to see the two teen bosses launch a very powerful attack into their enemy. They watched in horror as he fell, engulfed in Sky flames. Ignoring his Intuition that told him to stop and wait, the golden blond tackled his and the Shimon successor when he thought they were going to continue their attack on the (not) already dead man. Cozart had the same thought, entering his own HDWM. Together, they tackled their descendants in head and shoulder locks.

"Grandpa Giotto! What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted, struggling in his ancestors' grip.

"Let me go; Cozart Shimon!" yelled Enma, trying to loosen the man's arms.

"And what would you gain by destroying the man's corpse!?" Giotto reasoned, his successor managing to struggle from his grasp. When he tried to grab the teen's shoulder, several of Gokudera's rocket bombs were thrown in between the two.

Enma used the distraction to get away from his ancestor as well, regrouping with the others from their time. Giotto's Guardians gathered around their boss. As it was, they were in the way of the Tenth Gen. to get the enemy they had gone 400 years into the past to stop.

"Giotto-san, please get out of our way," Tsuna asked, not knowing why they were being blocked. "If we don't get Luciano, then-"

Without warning, the Vongola First Boss launched a punch at his descendant. Of course, Tsuna dodged, but it served as a trigger for the Guardians to start their fighting across the generations.

* * *

_***Gravity of the Sky**_

**Yes, for all you wondering, I did make up a new move for Tsuna and Enma to use, since the actual sun works with fire and gravity, I thought, hmm...why not let them have a combination move that's extremely powerful? I mean, with Reborn still training them, and that they have been friends for years, they should be able to do stuff like that.**

**Please review for me!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I EFFING LOVE YOU ALL!*Does happy dance* WE GOT OVER 100! PARTY LIKE YOU MEAN IT!**_

_**What's weird is that we have the same number of followers as we do reviews, but I KNOW NOT ALL OF YOU ARE REVIEWING...Anyway, thank you all for following this story! I hope you enjoy, because this chapter is the longest one so far and will definitely get your attention.**_

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"I see you use gauntlets and gloves as your weapon," Giotto commented, activating his own gauntlets with flame. He then sprang at Tsuna, attempting to KO the brunette. Tsuna parried the blows, still trying to see why his ancestor was acting so strange.

He was worried about his Family, but if he looked away for the fight for too long, Giotto would be able to gain the upper hand. He assumed they were alright or would be alright when he heard various shouts of "Cambio Forma!" echoed over the sounds of explosions. If Byakuran's laugh was any indication, he and his Family were watching in amusement. Cozart was probably maxing out his gravity powers against the Shimon.

He blocked another blow to his neck that would have knocked him out otherwise.

But what none of the flame users noticed was several of the Piscious Family underlings raising loaded weapons at the feuding groups. Tsuna looked back in time to see the gunman point his weapon in his direction…right at Giotto, who was too focused on taking Tsuna down and giving him a good earful for (what he thought) kill his opponent.

The man fired.

Tsuna used a burst of power to get behind his ancestor, and he was going to use a wall of fire to melt the bullet when…

POOF!

The emergency grow-up pill's effect wore off, leaving a five-year-old Tsuna in HDWM too confused by what had just happened to gain a hand on his motor skills. The Dying Will flame faded on his head as he fell from his perch in the sky.

"TSUNA!" Giotto shouted in horror, watching blood seep through the small forms' shirt as he fell.

He dived after the child, heading towards the ground at a will-break-every-bone-in-your-body-on-impact pace. He did manage the catch Tsuna, but their fall was so fast, if Giotto were to back pedal with his flames, it would worsen Tsuna's already grim wounds. He positioned his body under the brunette's, bracing for the ground.

~the Guardian's POV~

Gokudera was the first to use Cambio Forma. He and G were getting now where fast, the pinkhead shooting down all Gokudera's rockets and the blast hitting them both.

When G saw his bow in the teens' grasp, he was not pleased. "Heh; couldn't come up with an original weapon of your own, brat?"

"Like it was my choice to use such an old-fashioned weapon," the silverette said, pulling back the string of his bow, then let loose dozens of Storm arrows. G cursed as he countered with his own, refusing to be overwhelmed by a mere brat. Especially one using his own weapon against him.

Their battle was cut short with a gunshot, and Giotto yelling "TSUNA!"

* * *

"Hahaha; it would seem as though your boss has gone a bit too far," Asari said, pointing his three irregular swords at Yamamoto.

"No; you're misunderstanding something,"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Tsuna and Enma would never take the life of someone, even on accident,"

"You will have to excuse me, but I do not know your boss well enough to make judgments like that; I am just saying it like I see it," the swordsman said, swiping his long sword at the youth, which was blocked.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, but I know my boss," Yamamoto said, a slight killing intent slipping through his cheerful mask even though he tried to suppress it. The two broke apart.

Before they could cross blades again though, Giotto screaming out Tsuna's name made the two look up and watch the two bosses free fall.

Yamamoto only managed to step forward he was POOF!'ed in a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, using all the punches he knew against the priest and ex-boxer in front of him. They were all either dodged or countered, but Knuckle never took the offensive or tried to return the blows.

"Why did your boss EXTREMELY attack Sawada!?"

"Your boss must now repent in God's name for unfortunately taking the life of someone, even if that person was an enemy,"

"HUH? What are you EXTREMELY talking about? No lives have been EXTREMELY taken in this mission!" Onii-san shouted, confused and annoyed his opponent wasn't fighting back. From Ryohei's simplistic thoughts rose the plan of going all out to get his opponent to become serious. "Kangaryou! Cambio Forma!"

Now it was Knuckle's turn to be confused. Where did the teen's cloths go? Where did the boxing gear suddenly come from? Was the kid freakin' _sparkling_? He had to save his thoughts for later though, when the boy yelled out "MAXIMUM CANON!" and a powerful beam was shot from his fist.

As it was, the priest lost his scarf. He may have to fight this kid seriously after all…

Tensing for the coming fight, both sides froze when Giotto yelled out "TSUNA!" and the two watched as the young boy fell through the air. Ryohei was about to react and jump to catch his boss and the blond, but he was enveloped in pink smoke before he could move.

* * *

"TAKE LAMBO-SAMA SERIOUSLY, GREEN-HEAIRED-BAKA!" the little cow kid shouted, fully enjoying being back in his own body. He was tossing his pink grenades at the green haired Lightning Guardian, but they were simply ignored.

Lampo yawned. "Yare, yare; this is why I hate brats," he said going over and picking Lambo up by the back of his shirt. The little kid bit the man's hand to get free after his attempts at kicking him failed.

"OW! I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" Lampo shouted, chasing the little cow around the battle field. By some freak chance, as soon as the green head managed to snatch the cow boy, he tripped, making both fall on their face.

What they didn't realize they just did was they had just crashed through the middle of the three Mist Guardians fighting.

"Kufufufu…oya, it seems you have an early death wish for interrupting my fight, First Vongola Lightning Guardian,"

Lampo paled at the sight of three Deamons, and in doing so, loosened his grip on Lambo too much, letting the cow escape and run to Chrome.

"WAAAAHHH! Chrome-nee, that baka Lampo is bullying me!" Lambo said, running into Chrome's outstretched arms.

"Yosh, yoshi, Lambo-chan; Mukuro-sama and I will take care of them, alright?" she smiled at Lambo, handing him a grape candy. She shifted her eye over to Lampo, and the man swore he saw skeletons dancing on his grave. Chrome smirked, and even Deamon shivered at the transformation the once shy girl had gone under.

After putting little Lambo on the ground, Chrome raised her trident, spun it, then stabbed the ground with it , opening two illusionary portals on either side of her, dozens of demons and gore flowing out of each…all aimed right at Lampo.

…needless to say, the coward ran. And because he was good at hiding, Chrome had to use her box weapon's Cambio Forma to find him up a tree. Her demons and zombies charged.

From where the other illusionists where Deamon sweardropped at the sound and sight of Lampo shrieking like a girl from several yards away.

"Kufufufu…seems like Nagi is enjoying herself," Mukuro said, his eye kanji switching to the '1'.

"Pineapple-head! Show him who's boss!" Lambo encouraged from the sideline. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. Behind him, to figures began to appear behind him.

Bright yellow bodies, wicked spikes, and red eyes came into view, revealing…really, Mukuro? More Pineapple demons?

"Nufufufu…how fitting for you, boy,"

"Shut it," Mukuro snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Deamon was in a cheerleader uniform, with long blond hair in pigtails.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" the former melon head shouted in horror over a laughing Lambo. His scythe appeared in his hands, and Watermelon demons sprang up behind him in his rage. But before he could do anything to his successor, Giotto shouting out the younger Vongola boss's name made everyone halt and look up.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo souted, but before he could get very far, he was surrounded by pink smoke, and the sounds of a gurgling baby came from within. Next was the two pineapples' turns.

* * *

"Hn, so you can fight," Alaude commented, blocking one of Hibari's tonfa as it tried to connect with his face.

"Who said I counld't, herbivore? I'll bite you to death," Hibari retorted, getting lost in the fight. It wasn't long before he was using Roll to aid in his assault.

Alaude recognized that hedgehog. "Hou, so it was you who let that thing loose on us in the forest,"

"Perhaps I did," the youth replied. Soon he simply felt like using his Cambio Forma for some reason, so on that whim, he used his most dangerous weapon.

"Hn," Alaude said in annoyance, noticing the skylark's weapon was just like his own. "I'll arrest you for using the same weapon as me,"

"Hn," Hibari replied, excited by the prospects of a good fight coming. He crouched down before lunging…when half way through his leap he was covered in a layer of thick pink smoke, and he was back in his five-year-old body. Alaude looked astonished, but had to regain composure quickly before he was caught in the handcuffs.

Yes, even as a five-year-old, Hibari still continued to fight. Just before he could finally get Alaude, a gunshot sounded several feet away, and they both heard Giotto shout "TSUNA!"

Both skylarks looked at each other, then turned to the gunman, who felt shivers go down his spine. Their fight would have to wait for another time.

* * *

"O-oi; Kora! Why are you guys attacking me!?" Cozart asked, dodging the Shimon Family's attempts to attack their founder.

"It's obvious, right~?" Shitt P. sang, using her flame to melt the ground under Cozart's feet, then body slamming him with her balloon clad self. The first Gen. Shimon boss took an unconventional mud bath. "You attacked Enma-kun first~ as his Guardians, naturally we're going to attack you back!"

"Shittopi-chan; stop playing around," Adelheid scolded, and Cozart was stunned she looked so much like his wife, only with colder eyes. She pulled out two metal fans from who-know-where, and before she could declare herself his opponent, Enma held out one hand, signaling the others to stay back.

"Come out here," the redhead boss said, glaring at some bushes to his right. Several shadows jumped out, stationing themselves around Cozart. "So you side with him, archobolano,"

"No," said Benigno "We are defending him against an unfair fight. Instead, we will be your opponents," the archobolano drew several weapons, while others struck fighting poses.

"Fine," Enma agreed, letting his friends pick their opponents. The only archobolano that wasn't fighting was Anastasia, who was instead looking imploringly at the two redhead bosses.

"Why are you doing this, Enma-kun?" she asked.

He shifted his eyes to her. "You should be asking him over there, since he attacked me first,"

"I did not attack you! I was stopping you from mutilating the corpse of your opponent! Giotto was doing the same to your friend!"

"Corpse? What are you talking about? We didn't kill anyone!" Enma said, taking the offensive and launching a fist at Cozart. The other redhead dodged by flying into the sky, just up to tree line.

"We say your enemy go down in flames! There is no way he would have been able to survive that!" the Shimon first boss said, saying with his eyes that should have been obvious.

"Cozart, he had the bomb implanted in his chest; he absorbed most of those flames and you and Giotto interfering has let him get away!" the young redhead shouted angrily, pointing a little ways away to a smoking crater, where by all rights a dead body should have been.

"Nani!?" Cozart felt his eyes widen at the stupidity of his own actions. Why had he been so ready to believe these kids would willingly and consciously kill someone? He and Giotto of all people should have known better!

Before either could say anything else, the two heard a familiar blond boss shout the name of his successor, and the two redheads watched in horror as Tsuna and Giotto began to free fall.

* * *

_**Please review for me!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but I might not be posting on this story for awhile because I don't have the next chapter ready yet. I'll post it after I finish it a some after it because, frankly, it is hard to update daily!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"TSUNA-KUN!" Enma shouted, attempting to fly higher and help save his friend, when he was covered in annoying pink smoke. When it cleared he was in a temporarily immobile five-year-old body. He continued flying however, determined to get to the brunette.

But he pushed his tiny body too far too fast, and his flames suddenly cut off. He was falling like Tsuna and Giotto, until he was caught by Cozart. He looked into identical red eyes.

"Let's go! Do you think you can use your Flames to help me out? With the speed they're going, I'll need your help here,"

"Un," chibi Enma nodded, reactivating his flames, but staying under his ancestor's arm. When they were in the direct fall path of their friends, they detached, surrounding themselves in runes.

"Gravity of the Earth!" they shouted in unison, reversing the effects of gravity between them, making a sort of net that would cradle the two Vongola bosses as they fell.

Sure enough, their fall slowed until they were floating in the effects of zero gravity, right between the two redheads.

"Thanks, Cozart, Enma-kun," Giotto said, reactivating his own flame in his hand, using it to head towards the ground. His other arm was clutching Tsuna to his chest tightly, but the Shimon bosses saw the large splotch of blood seeping through the child's cloths. Enma cried out in worry for his friend, Cozart having to prevent him from getting in Giotto's way.

When they reached the ground again, all the other Guardians were present. Even Hibari and Alaude, who were cleaning blood off their weapons, an unconscious person behind them. All the kids were back in their child forms, and Milliefiore had rejoined them. Knuckle and Ryohei pushed through the crowd to see how injured the brunette was.

Chrome, who had little Lambo in her arms, turned around, Bluebell going over to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Turf-top; how's Juudiamie?" Gokudera asked nervously. He was a failure as his boss' right hand man if he was too absorbed in his own fight that he didn't notice a single gunman aiming for him.

"This is not good; he's lost a lot of blood," Knuckle said, ripping off Tsuna's shirt and using it to apply pressure to the wound.

"We EXTREMELY need to get him somewhere to remove the bullet!" Ryohei shouted, recalling the medical knowledge that Collonelo and Reborn had pounded into him. Since it went hand-and-hand with his flame and in the past three years they had collected a slew of near fatal injuries, he had almost mastered mafia-style first-aid.

Not wanting to agitate the wound any more than needed Camilla, Daisy, Ryohei and Gokudera carried the unconscious boss, emitting Sun flames to slow the bleeding and start the healing process. Gokudera was also the one applying pressure to the wound.

Alaude was carrying the unconscious man on one shoulder, explaining that he would most likely know where his boss had gone, so Alaude was going to…_interrogate_ him. Arriving at the hotel, the four with Sun as their main flame barricaded themselves in their room, Knuckle sending Yamamoto to get his own mafia-style first-aid kit so that he could operate. Everyone else was left in the hallway.

"I thought your flame was Storm class; how'd you do those Sun flames?" G asked Gokudera, the little kid sitting crisscross-apple-sauce in front of the door his boss and best friend was behind, the others in a semi-circle next to him in similar positions. He was smoking again, but this time everyone let it slide.

"Storm is my main flame, but I can do more," the silverette said, igniting several different flames on the rings on his fist.

"Waahhh; that's very impressive," Asari said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tch; not really," Gokudera said, glaring at the adults. He pointed his chin out "Torikabuto and Hibari have other flames as well, so it's nothing special,"

The adults blinked, not knowing exactly what to think of that news, so the hallway was rather quiet. It was an hour into the operation when Lambo started getting fussy, and Gokudera ran out of cigs.

No matter what the four girls and Rauji tried, Lambo would not be silenced, and he eventually wailed at the top of his lungs in slurred one-year-old speech "I WANNA SWEE TSWUNA-NII!"

"Shut it, Ahoushi!" Gokudera screamed…right into Zakuro's ear.

"Idjit; you don't need to yell!"

"This doesn't concern you, baka!"

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, Zakuro,"

"Hn, shut up, herbivores,"

"Oya, oya,"

"Oh, this looks interesting, ne Kikyo-chan?"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama,"

"WAAAAHHH! WAMBO WANNA SWEE TSWUNA-NII! GYUUDWON~!"

"Wha- wait! NO, DON'T-" all the little kids yelled, but the Lightning bull had been called by his master, and to his master he obeyed his orders…or was about to until the hotel room door opened, and Knuckle and the others stepped out.

Then the hallway went deathly silent.

For two seconds. Then it exploded with everyone asking questions from was Tsuna okay, to could they visit him.

"Wait, wait; everyone calm down! Asari, Lampo, could you call a carriage for us? We had to roughly remove the bullet and then crudely sew the hole; we need to get back to the mansion to get him better treatment or it won't heal right and infection might set in," the first Sun Guardian said in one big breath, conveying his urgency to move the boy.

The peanut gallery shut up, and fell into step at this, doing what it took to get their friend in better shape.

This time, Knuckle, Giotto, Enma, Cozart, Gokudera and Lambo (to get him to stop crying) rode with Tsuna. Lambo latched onto his arm and did not let go the whole ride to Vongola mansion. When they arrived, Knuckle and Ryohei rushed the young boy to the infirmary, the others pulling up chairs for another long hull in the waiting room.

Except for Alaude. He had cone off with the archobolano to extract the information from the man who had shot Tsuna.

Giotto slumped in his chair, sighing. "How did it end up like this?"

"It's your fault you know," Cozart said. The kids were still sitting in front of the doorway, and the adults were a little ways away, watching some of the ways their successors were coping. Yamamoto was using his Shiguren Kintoki to cut down illusions Mukuro set up for him, Byakuran was giving out pointers to the young swordsman, Chrome was sharpening her trident, Adelheid helping her, Lambo was shadow boxing (flailing his fists around) in Rauji's grip, Koyo was giving him pointers, Gokudera, Shitt P., Kikyo, and Bluebell were planning and going over strategies, but for what the First Generation did not know.

"How is it my fault?" Giotto whined, also looking at the little kids in slight alarm.

"You attacked Tsuna before you could get all the details; they didn't kill that man Giotto. When you explained to me their situation earlier, you said that a bomb was stolen that could absorb Dying Will flames right? Enma said that the man had placed the weapon within his body; that means he would have absorbed the flames Enma and your descendant attacked him with,"

"…We've royally screwed their whole mission then, haven't we?" G said, running a hand through his hair.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Lampo asked. He had no idea what the others were talking about.

"It would seem that the brats didn't kill their target after all; and just when I thought they had potential…" Deamon said, shaking his head. The others stared at him strangely. "What is it?"

"It's been bothering me for a while…but why are you dressed like that?" Giotto asked, referring to Deamon's outfit. Speaking of which, the man just remembered about it himself…and he remembered about the pineapple responsible.

Everyone snickering did not help the illusionist's mood. His scythe manifested. So did the demon Watermelons again. "You…you STUPID LITTLE PINEAPPLE HEAD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!" Deamon yelled, but he sorely underestimated how much bloodlust the five-year-olds were hiding.

* * *

_**Okay so the idea of Cheerleader-Deamon is a spin off of 'Princess Deamon' from the story 'Meeting the Tenth Generation' and I thought it was so funny and I wanted it to be a part of my story.**_

_**I once again apologize for the wait for the next chapter, but a chapter a day is spoiling you a bit anyway.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and please review for me!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you for waiting on me! Here's the chapter you all were hoping for!**_

_**Mwahahahahaha...please enjoy...*continues evil laugh***_

_**Oh yeah, I also have a new KHR fic out. It's a TYL class reunion (not going to be a one-shot) so check it out please if you feel like it. Will contain a fainting Nezu, several moments the ten-year bazooka interrupts, and a female character going into labor (maybe...)...IF ONLY I CAN RECAPTURE THAT STUPID EFFING PLOT BUNNY! OUCH! IT BITE ME~! GET BACK HERE!**_

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

All they used was their ring flames. The box animals were just for show. That's it. That's all they used.

Oh, that and their humongous killing intent. It downright scared the group of adults.

"This has also been bothering me for a while…but where the hell did those animals come from?" G asked, taking in the dangerous, feral-looking animals that had popped into the room with them. Especially the very large Leopard **(A/N: Uri can grow in size when exposed to Sun flames, so that's what Gokudera did)**. "And WHY THE FUCK DO THEY HAVE DYING WILL FLAMES!?"

Before the gathered could make an attempt to even _guess_, the animals pounced on Spade, the man's Watermelon demons not even lasting more than two seconds. After that the cross-dressed illusionist was chased around the small room by a stampede of box animals…still in his cheerleading uniform.

"DAMN PINEAPPLE HEAD! GET RID OF THIS STUPID OUTFIT!"

"Oya; but shouldn't you be able to do that on your own?" the younger Mist Guardian said with a sadistic smirk, enjoying that his Owl box weapon was pulling Deamon's hear out with its talons. "I seem to recall you also being an illusionist, if a rather bad one at least,"

Deamon froze. The animals crashed right into him, but the sudden spike in bloodlust coming from the melon head as he undid the spell kept them from attacking. Instead they opted to return to their masters, seeing that play time was over.

Giotto barely managed to hold Deamon back from mauling the youngsters, but really, the illusionist should have remembered he could undo the stupid outfit any time he wanted to.

Half an hour later, Alaude and the archobolano walked back in, warily staring at the flame powered animals, saying that Luciano had fled further inland to recover from his injuries. Where exactly Alaude would tell when the young Vongola boss was up and about again. Ampelio was going to ask about the animals, but Benigno and Anastasia shook their heads.

It was another tense wait, the first Gen. and archobolano watching as Gokudera and his fellow schemers relayed the plans once they found the Piscious Family again. Even though they couldn't hear the kids' whispers, the creepy laughs Chrome and Mukuro gave off, Hibari _smiling_, and the rest smirking evilly really put them on edge.

But eventually, about an hour later, Knuckle came out of the room, nearly tripping over Jiruo (Yamamoto's dog box weapon). While confused at all the animals, he still relayed his news first. "He's going to make it; though he lost a lot of blood, he should be up in a day or two," the priest said happily, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him then?" Giotto asked Knuckle, and he nodded, opening the door for everyone to come in. On a bed was a small body, covered from head to toe in a white sheet. Besides him, Ryohei's face was covered in shadows.

"JUUDIAMIE! NOOOOOOO!" Gokudera shouted before fainting. Uri tried clawing at his face and nudging him back up, but he was out cold. Chrome and Enma had similar reactions, but Enma remained conscious. Mukuro caught Chrome before she could touch the ground.

"T-Ts-Tsun-na-k-k-k-ku-kun…!" the little redhead burst into tears. Adel glared at Knuckle.

"I thought you said he was going to be fine, you bastard!?" the little Glacier Guardian yelled, more than one kid giving the priest a I'd-kill-you-right-now-but-it'd-make-my-friend-sad glare. The Box animals gave off several very unhappy sounds, but held back for their master's sake. Except for Hibari and Mukuro. They wouldn't have any problem killing the man, and their family wouldn't try and stop them.

"Erm…Ryohei-kun, why did you put the blanket over his face?" the first Sun Guardian said, sweating bullets. He quickly walked over and pulled the blanket off the brunette's face, revealing a child, plagued by no pain or ill ailments. His breathing was deep and even, letting everyone know he was just sleeping.

"JUUDIAMIE!" Gokudera sang, being brought back to life by the wonderful news of his boss' continued survival. Then the kid stalked over to Onii-san, ready to give him a piece of his mind as to why he had fooled them, only to find the hyperactive boy was asleep standing up.

The silverette sweatdropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hmm, I'll wake him up!" Bluebell cheered, grabbing the boxer by his shirt front and slapping him across the face multiple times in a style very much like a certain failed female Rain archobolano from their time…**(A/N:…oh! New bonus chapter idea: Lal Mirch visits Milliefiore and teaches Bluebell…)**

"Hou? She has a rather nice slapping technique," Ampelio approved, the other archobolano taking a step away from the lightning Guardian.

"WHAT EXTREMELY IS GOING ON!? WAS LAL EXTREMELY HERE A MOMENT AGO!?" a now awake Ryohei shouted, holding his very red cheeks and looking around for his Master's wife **(A/N: Collonelo and Lal Mirch got married at the end of the manga, remember?).**

"Shut it Turf-top! Why did you trick us into thinking Juudiamie had died by putting a sheet over his face!?"

"Nani tako-head!? It's EXTREMELY to shut out the light so he could rest!" the boxer nodded and crossed his arms, like it all made sense.

"…are you effing kidding me?" G asked, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Are you and IDIOT?" Koyo asked the tenth Sun guardian.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT LEAF-MONSTER!"

"You're both too loud! Do you want Hibari and Alaude to kill you?" Julie panicked, two evil auras flaring just as he said it. this cause for a lot of shrieking from both adults and kids as they tried to stop the Cloud Guardians from biting other to death, arresting everyone, and killing each other all at the same time. During this time, G and Gokudera tried to also kill each other, Yamamoto and Asari laughed, Lampo shrieked in terror and Lambo in enjoyment, while Mukuro and Deamon were throwing illusions and insults. The archobolano just stood in the back ground and tried not be dragged into anything. Ampelio, Dante (rain), and Enzo (cloud) were cheering on the respective fights, much to their boss' exasperation.

It was amazing that the room didn't get destroyed or that Tsuna didn't wake up.

It was only when Cozart used his gravity powers that everyone froze and was forcibly dropped to the floor. Giotto and the archobolano sighed in relief, the three who were enjoying it pouting. "If you got any louder, you would have woken Tsuna up," the Shimon boss scolded, releasing them.

But of course, now that it was quiet, Tsuna chose to wake up. He suddenly sat up, making Knuckle, who was standing next to his patient, and the first Gen. jump.

"Are? Kaa-san? What's for breakfast?" the little brunette asked, speaking in baby Japanese, rubbing his eyes awake. **(A/N: if you're wondering what 'baby Japanese' is, he's pronouncing the words like a little kid would, and he's using kanji for very young children to speak. Preschoolers in Japan use different words than adults do). **When he looked at the people in front of him, people who were not his mommy, and that he wasn't in his own room, he let out a 'HIIIEEEE' and tried to jump out of the bed he was in…only to fall because his feet were tangled in the covers. He then started to bawl his little eyes out.

Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound.

"Oi…you don't think that Juudiamie…"

"Ma, I don't think that's…"

"Idjit; it _could _be that,"

"Haha; things just got interesting,"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama,"

"What EXTREMELY just happened?"

"You idiot! You should tell us what just happened!"

"Did the Vongola just say 'hiiieeee'?"

"Hn; only one way to find out," the tenth generations were whispering among themselves, all thinking the same thoughts. If they were right, things just got a lot more complicated. "Shimon Herbivore; you go ask him,"

Enma nodded, and slowly made his way over to Tsuna. "Eto, Tsuna-kun…how old are you?"

The brunette stopped crying long enough to answer "*hic* T-Tsu-kun i-is, f-f-fi-five *hic*. H-how do y-you k-know T-Tsu-kun's n-name?*hic*"

"I'm Enma; Kozarto Enma. Nice to meet you," the red head said to Tsuna, calming him down a bit, then turned to face the others, speaking in Italian. "He's go amnesia,"

Anastasia sighed, Gokudera fainted again, and the adults all screamed "WHAT!?"

Yep, it just got _way _more complicated.

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Please review for me, ne~!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello again, minna~ hope you're all doing well~!**_

_**Looking at the reviews, I'm deciding to make these next few chapters as fluffy as possible, but please don't hold me to anything I say, because a) the plot bunny got out of it's cage again, and b) I haven't had much experience in writing any fluff.**_

_**And yes, I **_**do_ love giving out random plot twists. It just makes things so much fun._**

**_For those of you wondering how Tsuna got amnesia by bullet wound, the combined factors of blood-loss and shock to his tiny five-year-old body when he took the bullet caused for his brain to temporarily shut down, and when it started working again, Tsuna was acting like how he should be for the age his body is. And no, I have studied absolutely nothing in the medical field, as I am just entering high school in a few weeks._**

_**With out further delay, lets get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

"How does something like this happen?" Giotto asked, pacing the room, pulling his hair up by his roots. He did not know how to deal with an amnesiac little kid from the future. He stopped. Had his life really just come to this point? He resumed his pacing again when he heard Tsuna start panicking again.

"Ma, calm down Giotto," Asari comforted his friend, also slightly unsure. His eyes, like everyone else's, were on the children as they re-friended the small brunette, trying hard not to overwhelm him with their sheer numbers.

"Blood loss; his body wasn't able to handle it as a five-year-old. For such a small body to bleed so much and be exposed to so much pain, his brain probably shut down and now he doesn't remember anything." Knuckle explained, examining Tsuna after telling the boy he was a doctor.

"How long is he gonna be like this?" Ampelio asked, annoyed at how shy the kid was being with them.

"Could be a few hours, could be a few days, or could be several years," the priest stated, widening Tsuna's eyelids to check his pupil dilation for head injury.

"Is it possible to help Juudiamie remember in some way?" Gokudera pleaded, kneeling down next to his beloved boss.

"Byakuran; can't you use your knowledge of parallel worlds to help him like when you healed me three years ago?" Yamamoto asked, remembering when the white top had come to his hospital room after Kaoru had ambushed him during the battle with the Shimon.

"Mare rings?" Dante, the Rain archobolano **(A/N: yes, I know I'm spelling it wrong, but it's already saved on my Auto-correct, and you know what I'm talking about anyway)** asked.

"Duh," Bluebell replied to the other Rain element.

"Hmm…Well, there is a way, but it would take a while for me to complete~" the Mare Sky sang, thinking of exactly the amount of time he'd need. "Three days maybe~?"

There were protests that that was too long of a wait, but they were all in vain. Knuckle and Ryohei volunteered to help, and the Milliefiore along with the two Vongola headed off to gather what Byakuran requeated.

That left six adults, seven infants, and about twenty kids, one of whom had no idea what was going on because everyone wasn't speaking Japanese.

"Ne," Tsuna asked, pulling on the aggressive looking silverette that hand called himself Gokudera's shirt sleeve. "What's everyone talking about? Where's Okaa-san?"

"Do not worry Juudiamie; we will get you your memory back, no matter what the cost!" he replied, eyes sparkling and puppy tail wagging. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. What did that have to do with getting back to his Kaa-san?

"Eto, Tsuna-kun, let's just trust Byakuran and the others to help, ne?" Enma interjected to the small boys' confusion.

"Un," Tsuna said cheerfully, and rather cutely. Ah, it seemed his unconscious cuteness levels had suddenly spiked with his new level of innocence. He tried to stand and be on everyone else's level, but he tripped on nothing and fell on his face, making everyone fuss over him. Ah, it also seems that him regaining his clumsiness has reactivated his friends' over protectiveness. Times ten as he still had a bullet wound in his stomach.

"…does this brat _really_ become a _Mafia_ boss?" G asked, not believing it even though he knew it as the truth.

"Bastard! I dare you to say that to Juudiamie again!" Gokudera brought out his dynamite.

"Ma, ma; he probably didn't mean it like that," Asari and Yamamoto coursed.

"Shut it!" the two octopus heads shouted at the same time, throwing things and shooting at each other. This caused a lot screaming on Tsuna's part as he tried to avoid the explosions. Somehow, the little boy managed to activate the Natsu's ring during this, and then there was a lion in the room. A rather large lion, one that was on fire at that.

"HHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! LIIIIIOOOOOONNNN! FIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEE!" The brunette shouted, then froze, passing out. He fell on the floor with a soft thud.

"…another of your guys' pets?" Lampo asked, looking at the lion with a Sky flame mane that was currently freaking out as to why his master had passed out after seeing him.

"Ah; Natsu is Tsuna's box animal," Yamamoto laughed.

"JUUDIAMIE! Are you okay!?" the silverette asked, rushing over and forgetting his fight.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Boss!"

"Kufufufu; we should just let him wake up on his own,"

"Stupid Herbivore,"

"He needs to EXTREMELY train his body better,"

"BWAHAHAHA! DAME-TSWUNA!"

"Shouldn't we put him back in the bed?" Rauji reminded everyone, lifting the boy back onto the mattress. Tsuna's soul was floating out of his mouth. Natsu jumped on the foot of the bed, causing the mattress to sink heavily. He was going to wait for his master to wake up, and that was that.

"Now what are we going to do about the Piscious Family and the mission?" Julie sighed, leaning against the wall to try and look cool.

"We'll just have to wait until Tsuna-kun gets his memory back," Enma said, being the current leader of their tri-family group. They reflected on his words individually, until several stomachs rumbling caused for the adults to look up.

Several kids blushed.

Giotto grinned. "Why don't we go and have some lunch? He'll be guarded with some of our most trusted officers, so he'll be safe."

"Che," Gokudera said, his stomach betraying him yet again with the rumbling. In the end, they all left to the dining hall, the maids and butlers doing a double take at the strange group. Why was there a bunch of mini Guardians walking next to the real ones? Where was Giotto at a time like this?

Well, he was the only one who hadn't left on a quest for food. He had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to Tsuna's bed, waiting for the child to wake up again.

He sighed. This was his entire stupid fault. Of all the times to ignore his Intuition, he had chosen the worst possible one. Now his successor, his _great-great-great-__grandson_ was lying there, with no memory of anything, and now unable to defend himself in the middle of a war for the most dangerous weapon ever.

_Nice_… he thought, mentally berating himself. He continued to mentally slap his choice until he felt his eyes growing heavy, and he eventually fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, when Giotto was still sleeping, Tsuna woke up, thinking that everything that had just happened was a dream to tell his Kaa-san.

Sitting up, he found that the lion was sitting at the edge of his bed, sleeping. He sweatdropped, looking at the flame-covered beast. So it hadn't been a dream after all...

Now, he had read books that said that lions ate meat, meaning that they would eat a little kid like him for breakfast. So why was it just lying there? His childish curiosity got the better of him. He crawled forward slowly, then reached out and petted the beast on the nose. It was really soft, and warm. And also very awake when Tsuna touched him.

"Eeep!" he jumped back, trembling and holding his head as Natsu sniffed the brunette's head. Then the lion licked him, surprising the kid.

He kept on licking Tsuna until the boy started giggling. He stared at the large cat with clear honey eyes. He lifted his hands over his head, baring his teeth in a mock snarl like a wild lion, and said "Gao! Gao!"

Natsu "Gao"'d back, nudging Tsuna. It soon escalated into a tickle fight, and then Horse, Tsuna on the lion's back.

"Wahh! Go Natsu!" Tsuna cheered, and either his young Hyper Intuition told him his partner's name, or he renamed the box animal the same name and didn't know it.

"Gao~!" the lion roared, jumping on the walls and running up and down the room. On one pass, he happened to knock over the chair that a certain sleeping Vongola boss was in.

"WHA-WHAT!? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!? SAVE THE CAKE!" he sprang up in a fighting stance, eyes half closed still. They opened very wide when they saw Tsuna riding on the back of the lion, laughing. "Tsuna! When did you wake up?"

Tsuna turned his head to the blond man with hair that looked a lot like his, having heard the man say his name. But he didn't know what else he spoke.

Giotto facepalmed. Right- little amnesiac Tsuna didn't know Italian. He switched to Japanese. "Tsuna, when did you wake up?"

Now being able to understand the man, Tsuna replied eagerly. "Tsu-kun woke up not long ago! Natsu and Tsu-kun are playing; onii-san, do you want to join?"

Now how could Giotto say no to that face?

* * *

_**NO ONE, THAT'S WHO!**_

_**...unless someone wanted to be mauled by all the fangirls.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed, and please review for me!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_***theme music for Pokémon game***_

_**YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED A WILD plot bunny! WHAT WILL YOU DO?**_

_***sends out random Pokémon (chose your favorite and insert name here)***_

_**GO; POKEBALL!**_

_**plot bunny WENT INTO HDW MODE! POKEBALL HAS BEEN DEFLECTED!**_

_**plot bunny HAS ACTIVATED OPERATION-X...157,095 fv...200,672 fv...254,908 fv...300,000 fv, launch standby.**_

_**plot bunny USED X-BURNER!**_

_**...**_

_**YOU HAVE RUN OUT OF USABLE POKEMON! plot bunny HAS ESCAPED FROM THE BATTLE!**_

_**Yeah, that was what it was like trying to come up with this chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my quest for that elusive idea-based rabbit!**_

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

After the kids and adults watching them had gotten something in their stomachs, and destroyed the dining hall in the process of having small talk, they returned to the infirmary.

"I wonder if Juudiamie is awake yet…" Gokudera wondered out loud, pushing open the huge wooden door.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a fluffy brunette as he came flying towards the silverette. Unfortunately, he didn't move in time, and Tsuna and Gokudera painfully cracked heads like mountain goats…or American football players. Whichever one hit the hardest. "Why is the room spinning around Tsu-kun…?" both boys wobbled, before crashing to the floor, their eyes replaced by swirls. Gokudera was unmoving on his back, lying on the floor, his face twitching.

"Oi, Tsuna, are you okay?" Giotto asked, gently patting the little boys' cheek. He got some sort of sound as a reply, so he simply picked the boy up in his arms.

"What were you guys doing?" G asked, moving his own successor to a nearby bed so that he wouldn't be stepped on by accident.

"Erm…Tsuna wanted me to play with him and the lion so…it might have gotten a bit out of hand," the blond winced, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand.

"You EXTREMELY shouldn't be playing in an infirmary!" Knuckle scolded. Before he could even bring God into his speech however, Gokudera moaned, bringing attention back to him.

"Oi, gaki, you still alive?" G asked, and his mini snapped to attention upon hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"_Who the hell are you people!? Did you kidnap me or something!?_" He shouted in Italian, standing up on the mattress, looking ready to bolt. Spotting the others kids behind the rest of the First Guardians, and the semi-conscious one in the arms of a blond man, young Gokudera made a very rash assumption. "_Are you planning on selling us? Like I'd let you!_"

The silverette launched himself at the nearest adult, who happened to be G, and kicked his shin. Then while the blond, Giotto, rushed to help his friend, Gokudera tripped him, liberating Tsuna from his grasp.

"_Fucking brat! I'm going to kill you!_" G yelled, but Giotto held him back, a look of deep contemplation on his face.

"_Gokudera-kun, may I ask how old you are at this moment?_" he asked, looking the youth in the eyes.

"_Five, but does it make a difference to bastards like you? You're still going to try and sell us on the black market; don't lie, my Dad told me all about it!_"

All the anger seemed to drain out of G, as he and everyone else heard the kids' answer. Instead he opted to facepalm. "He got your brats' amnesia from a simple head-butt? Really, Giotto?"

"Don't make it sound like it was _my_ fault!"

Asari laughed, and walked up the silver head, who was doing his best to keep the brunette he had just saved safe and tucked away behind him. Yamamoto followed behind Asari over.

"Do you know any Japanese?" he asked, to which the silver haired boy nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Then I'll speak to you in that language. We aren't here to harm you, or sell you or the others, so you have no need to worry,"

While Gokudera was going through the options in his head, a certain baseball freak was walking closer. "Now you and Tsuna both don't have any memories, Gokudera! Hahahaha!"

The little silver head glared at Yamamoto. "Shut it you freak! I don't even know you, so why are you talking to me!?" he yelled in accented Japanese.

"…erm; are? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? What are you guys doing? Ah! Gokudera-kun, is your head okay? We did hit each other pretty hard. Tsu-kun is sorry! Tsu-kun should have watched where he was running!" the spiky haired five-year-old rambled on, getting out from behind his guard and pushing his bangs aside to see if there was a bump on his head or something. The silverette blushed at the attention he was getting from the boy. Hardly one had ever cared for him to this extent, only ever his sister and the piano lady that came around his house.

He then magically grew puppy ears and tail, his eyes sparkling. Hmm, seems that with his amnesia he starts to worship Tsuna at a younger age.

"Hahaha; he seems fine to me, Tsuna,"

"What did you say, you smiley-faced-freak?"

"Oh, you gave me a new nickname!"

"Shut it! And don't address him so casually either!"

"Wahh! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, please stop – AGH!" Tsuna asked, but tripped over his foot, making him knock heads with Yamamoto this time. "Gomen, Yamamoto-kun; Tsu-kun is really clumsy…"

"It's no problem, but…who are you guys?" the happy-go-lucky kid asked, a question mark over his head, looking a bit confused and rubbing his head.

"Now the Asari clone has amnesia? What's going on here?" Lampo asked, feeling very freaked out.

"Hmm, I think I know a way to EXTREMELY test it," Knuckle said. "Ryohei; go give Tsuna an ETREME head-butt!"

The hyperactive white haired kids' eyes glowed, and he yelled EXREME, running over and out of nowhere, hit Tsuna's head with his own. The first Gen and the Shimon winced at the sight; it looked really painful. Now onii-san was laughing with Yamamoto, Gokudera looked like he was having a heart failure, and Tsuna's soul was hanging out of his mouth while he lay motionless on the ground, his forehead steaming.

"Nufufufu…so it seems that they aren't getting amnesia by whacking heads with Primo's weak successor," Deamon commented, appearing out of Mist flames.

"It was an EXTREMELY good idea though! Ryohei, thank you for your EXTREME help!"

"NO PROBLEM TO THE EXTREME! WHO EXTREMELY ARE YOU ANYWAYS, MISTER EXTREME PRIEST!? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME TO THE EXTREME!?" the kid yelled, looking in about a million directions at once and shadow boxing the air at the same time.

Everyone sweatdropped and covered their ears at the volume.

"Nufufufu…. I take back what I said earlier; they are losing their memories by cracking skulls with the weak Tenth boss,"

"How long did that white haired kid say before he made a cure for this?" Lampo asked after Alaude had caught him by the collar of his shirt for trying to sneak out of the room.

"Three days," Adelheid replied, as she and the other kids went over and explained what was going on for the three new amnesiac's benefit.

"Let's just hope we have three days for this," G muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair and using the other one to light a cigarette.

* * *

_**Yes, it is short, but I have a few questions pertaining to the next few chapters:**_

_**1) WHO ELSE SHOULD LOSE THEIR MEMORIES?**_

_**-Adelheid**_

_**-Lambo**_

_**-Koyo**_

_**-Chrome**_

_**-Mukuro**_

_**2) SHOULD I HAVE THE ADULTS AND KIDS PLAY TAG WHERE SOMEONE DOES SOMETHING UNEXPECTED? IF SO, WHAT SHOULD THEY DO?**_

_**-Julie gives out Tsuna's back up Dying Will Pills to the kids with no memories, saying it's candy.**_

_**-Chrome and Shitt P. learn they can use Poison Cooking after helping cooking everyone lunch.**_

_**-Someone tries to kidnap the kids but are beaten to a bloody pulp with out them even trying.**_

_**-Byakuran runs out of marshmallows.**_

_**-The kids dress up one (or all) of the Guardians as women**_

_**Please let me know who and what you guys want done, or if you want me to do more than one. **_

_**Don't forget to review please~!**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, I have a Fairy Tail NaLu fic out now! If any of you are interested please read it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**OH MY GOD, I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER!**_

_***kneels in seiza position and repeatedly bangs head against the tile floor***_

_**I APOLOGISE, I APOLOGISE, I APOLOGISE!**_

_***blood runs down forehead***_

_**...*hic* w-well, *sniff* p-pl-lease e-enjoy...**_

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

"So...what are we going to do in the mean time while we wait for Byakuran to find the cure for their amnesia?" Giotto asked his Guardians over the din of them trying to help their successors eat their suppers. If one did not know the circumstances behind it, one would automatically assume that the group was a bunch of fathers taking care of their sons, and in Deamon and Elena's case, a son and daughter.

Meeting Elena had been quite...interesting for the children, to say the least. Giotto had vowed never to leave the woman alone with Tsuna and his friends, under no supervision from his Guardians. And maybe the arcobelano, but they had left right before the cute obsessed woman arrived, so they would question the order. On, second thought, Elena had never met them, so they would be caught up in the fray...

_FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS AGO_

**Right** **after they had discovered that letting anyone hit heads with Tsuna would amount to one less kid able to defend themselves/one more mouth to feed/more paperwork/another snot nosed brat/one more of God's EXTREME children/another annoyance/hn.../, they had wanted to corralled the once already infected away from the ones who weren't, and planned to keep it like that until the three days were up.**

**But it didn't happen.**

**Just as they were attempting to put their plan into action, the infirmary door flew open, and in the doorway was a pretty woman with flowing blonde hair and green eyes framed by thick lashes. Upon seeing the young ones, her eyes opened very wide. Slowly, very slowly, she took in a deep breath, and then all at once she shrieked like the little girl she was inside. And just like the maid had at the start of this whole mess.**

**"THEY ARE SO CUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEEE~~~~~!" Elena squealed, attempting to grab Tsuna and Chrome (who was standing closely with her boss as he had now become almost as shy as she was, and she wanted to be there for him like he had for her all those times), but before she could get her hands on the young female illusionist, the girl was engulfed by indigo flames and in her place stood Mukuro. In the spur of the moment, the exuberant blonde woman didn't notice the change though, and succeed in scooping the two boys up in a hug, accidentally making them knock foreheads for a brief moment.**

**And just like that, Mukuro temporarily lost control of his illusions due to his amnesia (and fell to his rear when he returned to where he had been standing before, suddenly disorientated), causing Chrome to take her place back in Elena's arms...just as the older woman started spinning in circles 'out of pure happiness from these adorable faces!' as she put it.**

**When the girl pineapple and the little tuna were released from the hug-of-all-hugs and Elena went to give the other kids the same greeting, Tsuna was dizzy and tripped over his own feet (again) and banged his head against Chrome's. Then they both fell backwards in disorientation, right next to a confused Mukuro, who after seeing the helpless little girl with the same hair style as him and an eye-patch over her right eye, decided he would be her big brother. Watching her stomach start to cave in, he realized she had been using illusions for organs, but for some reason, she couldn't maintain them anymore. He extended his own illusionary powers and watched in triumph as her stomach filled back in.**

**The First Generation could only watch with a sense of EXTREME foreboding as Elena chased the five year olds around the room, unable to stop her unless they hurt her feelings in some way during the process. Last time that happened...no, wait, the memories are too traumatic to even mention again. EVER AGAIN.**

**Let's just say that there were tears, illusions, blood, and that the west wing of the mansion had to be rebuilt...twice.**

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hmm...we should play games with them, Giotto!" Asari cheerfully suggested, wiping some sauce off Yamamoto's face with a silken napkin.

"Hell no; we should be helping that stupid white top solve this problem, not playing a fucking game!" G responded for the spikey haired blond, banging his fist on the table while the other was being used to shove a fork of broccoli into Gokudera's mouth. It was amazing he could speak at all, really, as the silverette was using one foot to push the red(pink?) haired man way from him by his face.

Knuckle clucked his tongue in disapproval. Next to him, Ryohei was pigging out on what seemed to be his third bowl of soup, and his second large plate of roast chicken. "G, watch the EXTREME language around the kids!"

"Shut up!"

"G, calm down; I actually think that Asari's suggestion is the best course of action we can take right now anyway...as it's the only one we have!" Giotto said happily, a finger on his chin as he tried to think of a good game for them all. Next to him, Tsuna tried to make the same pose, but ended up looking like he was pouting over something, which caused Elena to squeal again, along with the maids present and began to chase the little brunette around the long dining room table. Gokudera kicked off of G's face, while Onii-san, Enma, and Yamamoto excused themselves to go join the game of tag. Then suddenly, it came to him like a flash of pure genius.

"Tag seems like a good enough game for these brats," Lampo suggested lazily, as though not caring that he had just stolen his boss' thunder...(oh, the pun!). He had no expertise with children whatsoever, so Lambo was being feed his mush by both Rauji and a maid.

"I agree; it will give me more time to..._bond _with young ones, nufufufu," Deamon added, eyeing his successor with something like curiosity. Now that the girl didn't scream at him whenever he got close (he swears up and down that he has never met her before in his life, but the other Guardians don't believe him) and the boy stopped attacking him whenever she screamed, he found that young Mukuro was very much like himself; sadistic, mysterious, and with the same dashing visage. He was looking forward to seeing how far he could get away with imprinting his successor...nufufufu...

"While that is a rather grand idea, I do believe that it would best wait until tomorrow," Elena said as she walked back over to the table, carrying a sleeping Tsuna and Gokudera in each arm while two maids behind her carried a dosing Yamamoto, a sleeping Enma, and Ryohei was holding onto Elena's dress while rubbing his eyes with the other.

The adults noticed, that around the table, the other kids were either curled up in their chairs, or were nodding off to sleep. Deamon looked very uncomfortable with Chrome curled up on his lap and Mukuro sleeping against his chest. Alaude just picked up Hibari and carried him out of the room, Hibird sleeping on his head. Quickly walking over to Elena and taking Tsuna into his arms, Giotto told one of the maids to get some help and have the Shimon children get ready for bed. G also took Gokudera from the blonde woman, following his boss out of the dining hall until they reached their separate quarters.

Giotto found a pair of sleeping shirts for the both of them, then took off Tsuna's shoes, putting the child down onto the soft comforter, Giotto wondered why he felt he was acting like a surrogate father to a boy who's real age was only a few years away from his own.

Oh well, seeing the young boys adorable sleeping face, he remembered that Tsuna was his direct descendant anyway, so what should it matter? Pulling the covers over both of them, Giotto fell asleep.

* * *

_**Even though I don't deserve it for being a lousy updater, please review for me...**_


End file.
